Your Turn
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Inspired by FerryBerry's Playing Games. Rachel decides that a party would be a great way to get the Glee club to become closer. Get ready for some bonding, hormones and of course some mischief. mainly Faberry; also includes Brittana and Artina
1. Prologue

**Your Turn**

_**A/N: I was inspired by the great FerryBerry and the fic **_**Playing Games **_**and created this monster, Your Turn! Here's the prologue and I'll try to get more in today and later this week.**_

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Prologue

Two weeks into the summer break and a brilliant idea strikes the mind of the one and only Rachel Berry.

The young star is furiously planning alone in her room with the door locked. Her dads knew exactly what that meant and simply left her dinner outside the door. The brunette is completely engrossed with her task and doesn't plan on stopping until it was perfectly planned.

Then that noise. That annoying noise just kept on interrupting her.

**Rach, can we talk pls? -Finn**

She rolls her eyes and quickly texts him back before turning off her phone.

**No. We've already discussed this. -Rachel**

Recently...or well two days ago the couple got into a fight at the local bowling alley. Finn had ordered pizza for the two of them again, completely forgetting that his girlfriend was a vegan. Then there was something about how she always had to dumb herself down when they had a conversation and although sweet sometimes, she just couldn't stand how ignorant and slow he was. She told him to grow up and that they were through. The boy didn't understand it though, wasn't she crazy for him?

Rachel shakes the memory away before putting the finishing touches on her plan- a golden star.

Doing a little inner victory dance, the girl opens her door to find steamed vegetables and a glass of water. Grabbing it and walking gracefully down the steps she joins her parents at the dinner table.

"Oh, so you'll be joining us today, sweety?"

"Yes, Daddy," she responds before taking a sip of her water.

"So when will this party be?" the other gentleman asks before chowing down on his own carrots.

"Saturday from 5PM to the morning. Is that alright with you guys?"

And the two fathers nod in unison.

"Great! I'll send out the invites after dinner then!"

The two fathers turn to each other and beam, it was the first time their daughter was throwing a party, so they were going to go out for the weekend and have some alone time. Rachel did her best not to think about it.

"Hey hot mama," the ever so curvy Mercedes greets upon entering the house.

"Hello Mercedes, Kurt," the two came in at once but Kurt only gave Rachel a slight nod.

After spending her whole afternoon preparing, the time has arrived! Her fathers left the morning of and left the young jew to her business. She wanted the Glee group to maintain a connection over the summer so that when they returned, they would be in the same shape or perhaps even better. She was hoping to have one at the beginning of summer and one at the end. It only made sense.

The guests begin to pour in one at a time and Rachel, like the perfect hostess she is, stands in front of the door and greets every single one of them.

"Hey Rachel," Tina and Artie greet at the same time.

"'Sup Rachel?" Puck greets offering the girl a high five.

"Um..."

"Don't leave me hanging!" And reluctantly, she returns the high five.

"...hey Rachel," ah, Finn, he was still bitter about before. Rachel decides to shrug it off and not let it disturb her for the rest of the party.

"Hey Berry," a quick nod. Nothing she didn't expect from Santana.

"Hey Rachel!" a tight hug. Brittany was always friendly.

"Hey Berry," and wait- was that a wink? No, Quinn Fabray doesn't wink, and certainly not at one, Rachel Berry. And with that, Mike and Matt both lift the tiny girl into the house, locking the door behind them.

"Welcome to my party!" There was some sarcastic cheering and real cheering all around. The guests all threw their backpacks into one corner and sat around the living room waiting to see what would happen next.


	2. Duck, Duck, Goose

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Duck, Duck, Goose

"Rachel, seriously, you don't have any meat in your fridge?" Mike asks. The boys are currently going through the Diva's fridge for a drink and noticed something really odd about it. More than completely odd actually in their eyes. It was completely bizarre!

"Remember guys, she's a vegan, there probably aren't any eggs in there either," Tina replies, Rachel giving her a nod as a thank you. It's lovely to know that some people remember the little things.

"No wonder why you're so tiny," Kurt mutters, "Not even any milk."

"Look who's talking," Mercedes jokingly offers, receiving a light slap on the arm from the delicate and petite boy.

"Anyway Rachel, nice house and food and stuff, but what are we going to _do_?" Puck asks, looking around the room. Everyone nods in agreement with the cougar loving boy and Rachel's eyes are simply lit.

"Don't worry Noah, I have some things planned in the emergency in which we get bored, however, as a hostess who respects her guests, I'm going to ask you all to pick a game and-"

"Duck, duck, goose," the blonde cheerleader spits out at an incredible speed.

"Seriously?" echoes half the room, and Mike and the rest of the boys are back with the drinks.

"How do you play duck duck goose?"

"Matt, seriously, you don't know?" insert classic Santana eyeroll here, "Every 5 year old across the block knows that game." She cuddles up to Brittany a bit more, trying her best to contain her excitement.

"Well, I don't know the game, so someone has to explain it to me."

The whole group sighs and Mike leans over to whisper the simple rules of the game. And 5 minutes pass...

A strange odour covers the room and it tickles the senses of every guest.

"Oh _hell_ to the no, I'm out!" Mercedes sudden interruption causes everyone to cover their ears- then someone's breakfast cause them to cover their noses.

"Outside! Evacuate in an orderly fashion towards my backyard! Go, now!" Rachel demands, saving the snacks and drinks for last. It wouldn't be good if they got spoiled or left behind!

xxxxxx

Once everyone's outside the guys are laughing their asses off while the girls- plus Kurt glare them down viciously. There is a brief moment of silence as the boys realize that they're being stared at.

"Okay, who let out the stink bomb?"

"When are we playing with the duck?"

"Brittany, you do realize that you don't play that game with actual ducks."

"You don't?"

"Shh!" the latina covers her girlfriend's ears and pulls a rather disturbed Rachel Berry towards her, "Listen Berry, do you have any stuffed ducks or rubber ducks or anything? B here won't play unless it involves actual ducks."

The young star rolls her eyes and places the snacks on a table, "Sorry Santana, but I do not have any stuffed animals anymore."

"Don't be ashamed, Rachel, we all still sleep with our stuffed animals," Artie declares, finally arriving in the backyard with Tina. The rest of the gang look at each other, then Rachel, then Artie. "Right?" the sterness in his voice surprises even Tina.

"Yeah, Rachel don't worry about it," Quinn mutters, offering the tanned girl a charming smile.

"Fine, fine."

"Yay, ducks!" the girl cheers, waiting off the edge of her seat to see whatever duck Rachel has.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Duck...duuuuck..." Kurt drags out the word, obviously getting bored with the game already, "duck...duck...goose!" and he whips the fuzzy duck on Puck's head and the two race for the spot.

On the other hand, Rachel is sitting next to her food with Artie, wincing every single time her duck bounces off the empty heads of her fellow Gleemates. She didn't exactly imagine her precious childhood friend being used in such a way, but Brittany seems to enjoy it, and if Brittany enjoys it, Santana enjoys it and no one gets hurt.

"Please! Noah! Don't break him!" she's finally had enough and stands up to yank the poor duckling from the grassy ground, "Okay next game!" she yells out in a panic.

"It's a him? But he's pink and has a blue bow on," Mike ponders, pointing out all the feminine features of the stuffed animal.

"So? Barney is a purple dinosaur," Artie brings up, defending the floppy animal in Rachel's arms.

"Barney's gay," Puck and Kurt say out loud at the same time, everyone giving the latter an odd look for his comment.

Brittany wants to play some more, so she begs her precious San to get the Streisand clone to continue the game, however she insists on the game changing, offering Mr. Quacky as a compromise. The blonde doesn't seem to have a problem with it now...as long as she got to hold the duck for the rest of the night.

"What now?" asks the potential duck murderer, we also know him as Puck.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" the songstress offers, a smirk playing on her lips as half the crowd groans and the other half cheers.


	3. Truth Or Dare Part 1

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Truth Or Dare Part 1

_**A/N: Sorry to you eager Faberry beavers, but I believe they won't be getting together for a while now. So hold your pants and enjoy the build up!**_

"Yes! Now we're talking, Rachel!" Puck declares in a sort of victory stance. Rachel retaliates with a roll of her eyes and along with Artie join the Glee club circle.

"So who gets to go first?" asks Mike excitedly, holding onto his glowing lime green converse.

"I'll go," says Artie firmly after a moment of silence.

"Go ahead Artie," and there's Rachel's approval.

"Uh, should we go in a circle or-?"

"Just ask someone something already!" Santana barks with impatience. Her eyes are focused on a certain other blonde whose eyes in turn are focusing on a rather oblivious jewish girl. She has the perfect truth or dare for her; for her interest was sparked greatly by a conversation they had the previous night...

xxxx

_"Santana, why doesn't she notice me? Why does she ignore me? All I did was call her Man Hands...Treasure Trail...RuPaul- ," an excretion of gas as the ex-cheerio cries softly in Brittany's arms, letting out a soft hiccup once every 5 seconds. "I mean **-hic-, **I wasn't a total bitch, **-hic-** right?"_

_"Oh, Q, you're just drunk. Just close your eyes and stop thinking about Ms. Streisand, you're grossing me out," the latina rolls her eyes and crosses her legs. She's had about as much to drink as Quinn, but she was a much better drinker._

_"San! Don't be so mean, Rachel isn't that bad," Brittany says while rubbing the drunk Quinn's back._

_And another roll of the eyes, she didn't want to admit that fact. Not yet._

_"Santana! Whyyyyyyyy?"_

_"Q! This is pathetic! Are you listening to yourself?" both blondes direct their attention to the now standing up brunette. "If you want her, then claim her! Don't you remember who you are?"_

_"Yeah Quinn, remember who you are?" the duck loving cheerleader repeats._

_The patterns on the walls dance funny while Quinn tries to understand what her friend had just said._

_"I'm Quinn fucking **-hic-** Fabray."_

_"And?"_

_"And I always get **-hic-** what I want."_

_"Yay! Quinn! I'll root for you all the way!"_

xxxx

"Okay, Mike!" the asian boy's attention is won right away, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he wore a look of confidence. It was innocent Artie, no harm could possibly come his way.

"I dare you to run up to the nearest female stranger and yell out 'I love you'."

Mike turns to his best friend Matt and they both shrug. Seems simple enough, right? The dancer runs out of Rachel's backyard into the streets and looks nervously for a girl.

"Shall we follow him?" Rachel offers-

"I LOVE YOU!"

Rachel gets her answer when a loud slap echoes throughout her backyard.

"Never mind, he's accomplished his task."

Other asian walks back to the group looking defeated, a red mark across his left cheek. He shoots a glare at Artie and the wheelchair boy finds a passing by butterfly to be strikingly interesting at that exact moment.

"Okay, I'm going to ask Brittany next. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says easily, looking eager with Mr. Quacky in her hands.

Mike and Matt whisper into each others ears trying to figure something out. A snicker or two later...

"I dare you to flash everyone!"

Pervs. What would you do without them?

"But it's already bright outside," she points out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Britt sweety, he means that you have you show everyone your lovely lady lumps," Santana says, coaxing a soft giggle from the blonde girl.

"Really? Oh then why didn't he just say so?" she shrugs and lifts up her shirt with ease. Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike are all staring while Artie's eyes are covered by Tina. Santana licks her lips and nods in approval while Quinn rolls her eyes at the testosterone and then catches a rather awe-struck diva.

"Never seen breasts before, Berry?" Quinn teases, wearing her smirk rather proudly.

"Excuse me? Oh sorry Quinn, I was distracted."

"I could tell," the blonde replies with a satisfied laugh.

"Okay, so I get to pick next right?" Brittany asks before lowering her shirt, "Rachel! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, however I do have some requirements and requests that I'd like to bring up. First of all, I'll have you know that I do not intend to reveal any more skin or get slapped."

"Streak across your backyard, _naked_," Brittany declares, earning a kiss on the cheek from Santana.

"What? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to reveal my-"

"Strip! Strip!" and the chanting begins. Everyone except Finn chants, oh and a rather uninterested Kurt.

"Brittany, what's my alternative to this?" the hopeless diva pleas, but the second the blonde cheerleader whispers into her ear, her face turns instantly red.

"Can I at least wear my underwear?" her eyes are looking desperate and luckily for her, Brittany was a kind soul. _Out of bed_ that is.

"You're no fun," Puck whines, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Be quiet Noah!"

Finn doesn't say anything. He's still sulking, but as Rachel lifts her shirt up, he along with every guy and a certain ex-preggo stare anxiously.

"Are you doing this slowly on purpose, Rachel?" Matt asks innocently, Mike nodding to show he agrees.

"I have to agree with Matt, Rachel, you really are taking your time," Artie comments just as innocently, his eyes then being covered by Tina once again.

"I'm just nervous, is all," the brunette replies, finally having her argyl shirt removed revealing a black and lacy bra, "Of all days to wear this..." she mutters under her breath miserably.

"Hot damn, Berry! I didn't know you owned anything besides training bras!" Santana shouts finishing off with some laughter. Brittany also finds this funny as well and Quinn, well she finds the exposed abdomen more appealing actually. Screw the bra.

"Stop embarrassing her you guys," Mercedes chimes in, shaking her head and trying to hold her laughter.

"Seriously, Rachel, maybe I should just chop off your clothing with my nail file," and there's Kurt with his pleasant grin, "That way we kill two birds with one stone. We destroy one of your terrible outfits and we get this thing done and over with," he finishes it with a laugh and nearly gasps when her skirt is removed.

"What is this? I expected granny panties!" Mike yells in outrage. The entire group including the nearly naked Rachel and the blindfolded Artie turn to the pop'n'locking asian.

"What? Rachel, I think you should start streaking now before you get cold." Matt does his best to defend his best friend and gets a rightfully deserved high five when Rachel starts running awkwardly throughout her backyard.

Up and over her old sandbox, right around the giant tree near her house, right around the circle of gleeks, nearly trips on some pebbles and lands back safely to where her clothes are. Furiously she struggles to put her clothes back on.

A deep breath and Rachel tries to regain her composure, "Okay, who's next?"


	4. Truth Or Dare Part 2

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Truth or Dare Part 2

_**A/N: I am so glad that you guys are loving this! Right now I'd like to shamelessly advertise my other Faberry story, Savior and my other Brittana fic, We Intertwine. Check them out!**_

_**Anyway, on with the show!**_

xxx

"Ask me, Berry," Santana says, letting go of Brittany's hand momentarily, "Let's see what kind of lame dare you can think of for me."

Of course, having locked herself up in her room for 3 days straight, Rachel was prepared for a game such a this. Afterall, she was the one who suggested that they play the game. What's a party without a little Truth or Dare?

"Well Santana, it is approximately 6 o clock and we're all pretty famished, well the majority of us excluding Matt and Mike who actually...ate a whole bag of chips," there was a myterious glint in her eyes. Santana looks unimpressed while the rest of the Glee club waits anxiously.

"And?"

"There's a pizza restaurant nearby. I won't eat any, but could you please buy two large pepperoni pizzas for the group?"

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you have to do it in your underwear. And you must _sing_ every word."

And so cues the group's "Oooohhh!" Kurt whispers something in Mercedes' ear regarding the fact that Rachel must've planned it the night before.

"Seriously Berry? I'll give you points for creativity, but no dare is too tough for me-"

"Santana Lopez."

"Thanks, B."

Not waiting for anything, Santana removes her clothing, shoving the material under Rachel's giant tree. The young Diva motions the entire club to follow her and Santana towards the closest Pizzeria.

xxx

"Wow Santana, I must say that was quite an interesting experience to say the least," Rachel declares as the group return to their circle in her backyard.

Mercedes places a hand on the latina's shoulder, trying to stop her previous laughter, "Girl, you are one _crazy lady_."

"That pizza boy was staring the whole time," Kurt mentions, dabbing his slice with napkins in a small attempt to remove the grease, "I'm jealous, he was pretty cute."

"Not my type," Santana replies simply, putting her clothes back on and taking her rightful place next to Brittany.

"Okay Santana, who are you going to ask next?" Artie asks calmly.

Brown eyes land immediately on hazel, issueing a challenge.

"You ready, Q?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive _person_ in this circle," her smirk practically reaches her eyes and Brittany's bouncing out of her place.

Puck nudges Matt and Mike who are sitting near him and pulls out a mint, "I'm ready Fabray."

"Shut up, Puckerman, who says it's you?" Quinn retorts right away, rolling her eyes and laughing at the boy's ego.

Slowly and rather painfully for the eager crowd, Quinn eyes every single person in the circle. Playfully, she crawls towards the middle, her eyes not settling on anyone.

_'Oh my gosh, it's my new hair cut isn't it? I was hoping Finn would notice it first though...'_

_'Oh hell to the no, as gorgeous as Quinn is, I am not up for some girl on girl action.'_

_'What did I do wrong? I did everything right! She practically swooned when I told her I loved her, she moans so much when we make out. What happened?'_

_'Hmm, who's hotter in their underwear? Santana or Rachel?'_

_'I don't know man, it's pretty close surprisingly.'_

_'Why is Tina still covering my eyes? What if I'm picked?.'_

_'Are my hands still on Artie's eyes? Whoops! Better apologize with a kiss.'_

_'What? My guns are even more incredible than they were when school ended and my mohawk grew back! Is the Puckster not good enough for Ms. Wine Coolers?'_

_'What is Britt staring at?'_

_'Ohmygosh, there's a squirrel in the tree! Hi!'_

_'Why is Quinn taking so long? If she continues like this then we'll never be able to-' _and Rachel's thoughts are cut off as soft delicate lips encompass her own for a very, far too brief and chaste kiss.

"What the hell, Quinn! That's my girlfriend!"

"Finn! We broke up, get over it and Quinn that-"

"You guys broke up?" Artie yells out on reflex, nearly choking on his pizza.

"Hey Rachel, wanna go out now? Remember, I'm a hot jew."

"Noah!"

"Hey man, she's mine!"

"I am not your property, Finn!"

"Guys, guys, _chillax,_ please!" and the Diva stands up to get everyone's attention and finds herself in the centre.

"Truth or dare, Mercedes?" Quinn asks right away to please the curvy wonder. Her eyes dart between an amused Santana and a still recovering Rachel Berry.

"Truth."

"What a _girl!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

"I-I mean, go Mercedes?"

"Thank you, Matt. Anyway, bring it Ms. White Booty."

"What does your greatest sexual fantasy involve?"

"Oh, good question, Quinn!"

"Shut up, Mike."

"So?"

"Um, let's just say a very fine man, suspenders, perhaps some hand cuffs and-"

"Tons of whip cream."

"Kurt! How did you know that?"

"You seem to put that stuff on every dessert you eat."

She rolls her eyes, "I'll just ask you next. Truth or Dare?"

"I feel rather brave tonight, how about a dare?"

"I dare you...to wear your underwear on the outside of your pants for the rest of the night."

"Ew," chant girls- Kurt included.

"The bathroom is in the hall, the first right when you enter from the backyard."

"Thank you, Rachel. Mercedes, I hate you."

"Love you too, Kurt!"

"So who hasn't gone yet?"

Artie, Tina, Matt, Puck and Finn raise their hands. Rachel has finally made it out of her post-Quinn-kiss daze and makes a determined face to make sure the party is still on the ball.

"Oh okay, while Kurt's inside the washroom changing into the rather innappropriate outfit that Mercedes has dared him to wear, would someone like to ask any of the remaining five?"

"Well I'm not afraid of anything and I choose dare!"

"Oh, I have one for you Noah. I dare you to kiss the most attractive," he begins his eager journey towards Quinn, "_boy_ here."

And cue the laughter. Santana's holding her stomach while Brittany's far too distracted with Mr. Quacky. Finn, Matt, Artie and Mike back away by a couple of inches because, yeah, that will totally make a difference.

"Ew. What's the other option?"

"Who's the most attractive male here?"

"...Damn. At least this way I don't have to kiss any dudes. Uh, I'll say Mike."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem, dude."

"Get a room," spits out Kurt as he re enters the wonderful circle, sporting the white briefs he secretly stole from Finn's bag. Of course, why would he reveal that he wears silky black panties on the occasion?

"He looks like...Superman or something," comments Brittany, looking really excited, "Can you fly, Kurt?"

"Uhm, no Brittany, I can't."

"What a lame superhero...can't even fly," Santana pats the back of a very disappointed Brittany.

"Okay, I'll ask Tina. Truth or dare?" Puck gets ready a question since the shy asian goth would probably choose the former from the two.

"Dare."

"_Really,_ now?"

"Tina! This is _Puck_! You can't trust him to make a non sexual dare!"

"It's okay Artie, I think I can do this."

"Striptease. Now. Rachel, put on some music from your ipod or something."

Tina doesn't get the chance to ask for a truth as Rachel's ipod begins to play Right Said Fred's 'I'm Too Sexy'.

"Um, ew, why do you have this on your ipod?"

"It's a classic 90s one hit wonder, and actually-"

"You know what, just shut up," Quinn interrupts, surprising the small jew, "What? So she could get her dare over with."

One article of clothing at a time, Tina awkwardly sways to the music, her face scrunched up and very displeased. First goes her lacey sweater, which was questionable due to the hot weather- then she removes the black and red shirt underneath revealing a red tank top.

"Okay, that should be fine, Artie! Truth or Dare?"

"Hey! That was totally-"

Artie and Rachel shoot death glares at Puck. The former not wanting his girlfriend to go through much more suffering and the latter not wanting her schedule to be tampered with.

"Okay, who was your first crush in highschool?"

"Tina, why did you ask that? I thought it was obvious that-"

"Santana."

"Ew, no offense."

"None taken."

"Thanks for being honest, Artie."

"No problem T. Anyway, let's get moving. Finn, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the boy hopes so hard that he gets one of those 'kiss the most attractive person in the room' dares so he could win back Rachel with flattery and a kiss. Finn believed that he was a good kisser, afterall, that's why he gets off so easily, right?

"I dare you to kiss Rachel," Artie asks, getting curious glances from his fellow teammates. He figures that the awkwardness would add a little bit of 'oomph' to the equation. Especially after seeing Rachel's reaction to Quinn's kiss and discussing things under the radar with Tina, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Easy!" the frankenteen declares leaning over to kiss Rachel. His lips land rather too eagerly on the smaller girl's lips, causing her to whimper in surprise. Finn on the other hand takes this as a signal to continue what he was doing- just a lick here and...

"Finn! That was a kiss already, okay?" she wipes her mouth and does her best to obstain from the feeling of disgust that built up within her during the kiss. "Seriously guys, no more kissing me, okay? I would appreciate that my lips would stop getting abused."

"They weren't abused the first time."

"Be quiet, Noah!"

"So did everyone go?"

"Oh, I didn't go!"

"Dude, you totally could've gotten away with lying!"

"Shit, you're right!"

"Oh, Matt, I apologize for forgetting you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

Rachel takes a moment to enter her house. She opens her freezer and pulls out her tray of ice cubes. Taking one, she gives it to Matt with a smile on her face.

"Put this down your pants, and down your undergarments, and leave it there until it has melted completely."

"O-Okay," Matt replies, his voice shaking, "I-I could totally do that, right man?" he turns to Mike for approval and the asian nods his head.

The second the ice cube touches...you know where, Matt nearly jumps out of his pants in surprise.

"You're quite evil under those layers of argyl, Rachel," Kurt says, giving Rachel a smile as she directs the whole group returns into the house, leaving Matt to run around and Mike to calm down his best friend.

"So, Berry, what next?"

**_A/N: Next chapter shall be filled with Faberry goodness! Keep the review coming! I loooove them!_**


	5. Hide and Seek Man Hunt

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Hide and Seek!Man Hunt

**_A/N: Incoming! Long chapter ahead._**

xxx

The clock reaches 7 o clock and the gang all stare each other from Rachel's couches. The girl was cleaning up everything now and hadn't given them instruction on what to do.

Noticing the silence, Rachel turns to her guests, "Um, you guys don't have to wait for me you know. Do whatever you'd like."

Puck is the first to speak up. Pulling a package of cards from his jean pockets he says, "Okay, who's up for some strip poker?"

"Puck, why am I not surprised?"

"Because, Mercedes, even at Glee club he proposes the idea," Kurt rolls his eyes in time with Mercedes, finishing with an in unison flick of the hair.

"I want to play Hide and Seek," incoming Brittany. She has left Mr. Quacky to sit next to her.

"Santana, do you always play kiddie games with this one? Is that why she wants to play things like Duck Duck Goose and Hide and Seek?" Quinn asks with a smile towards her fellow blonde.

"Shut up, Q, they are not kiddie games."

"I don't mind hide and seek."

"Artie, can you even play?" Mike asks, finally coming in with Matt. The poor boy now has a slight phobia to ice cubes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast on my wheels you know."

"And I'll stay with him," Tina offers, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"How about Man Hunt? It's practically like Hide and Seek, right?" Finn offers, finally deciding that brooding wouldn't get him anywhere...also his testosterone was acting up. He really felt like running around to relieve some of his stress.

"Hide and Seek Man Hunt sounds like fun."

"Okay guys, you heard Brittany. We better start playing before Lopez starts demanding us to," Mercedes states with a light laugh and placing her hand on Santana's shoulder. The girl gives a roll of her eyes and grabs Brittany's hand who in turn grabs Mr. Quacky.

"You okay with this, Rachel?" Matt asks politely, remembering their hostess.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn asks right after, using his tallness to an advantage and scouting the surrounding area.

"I have a backpack for each of you."

_"WHOA!"_

"Rachel, you are all kinds of crazy," Kurt mutters, gawking at the girl and her 11 bags.

"Inside is a flashlight, an emergency snack, a water bottle, a rape whistle and a walkie talkie."

"Sweet! Walkie Talkies!" Matt and Mike declare, grabbing their bags first.

"Matt, you there? Over."

"Yeahup. Over."

"You guys are losers. Over," the last voice was Santana's, who would've laughed but had to show Brittany how to use the damn thing.

"Only eleven? What about you, Rachel?" Finn asks with a little disappointment in his voice. He was ready to show off his protective side and maybe impress her with how fast he could run.

"I need to prepare for when you guys return. Besides, someone needs to watch over the house and all of our things."

"You can lock the door, you know?"

"Please, I _insist_. Go on without me and have some fun! I'll have a walkie talkie here are well if you need anything. In addition, I'm pretty sure that you all have cell phones in case." The truth was, Rachel didn't want to run around and get caught and then complain. Instead, she wanted to set up the games that were to come after they returned. Whatever she had planned, it was her first time using it, so it would be best if she spent some time trying to get used to it so she wouldn't look like a fool.

"If you say so, later hot mama." and with that the group sprawled outside, all except for a certain Fabray.

xxxx

"Okay guys, this is how it's going down," Puck made it so that he was in charge. He'd keep this power as long as he didn't suggest anything sexual. Strip Man Hunt, how does that work? "Three people will always be it at once. You guys can search in a group, or split up."

"How do we decide on who's it?" asks Kurt, who's adjusting his exposed briefs in an attempt to feel just a little bit more comfortable.

"Easy, Hummel. Rock, paper, scissors."

And with that, Santana, Brittany and Puck are the first ones it.

"Why did you drag me into this, Santana?" Puck whines, rubbing his hand behind his neck. He knew that with this as the result, he'd probably be doing most of the work.

"You're on the football team, Puck. You can catch people, easily."

"Yeah, Puck! Me and San will look, and you can catch!" the blonde girl was so excited, despite her slight sadness when she kept on losing rock, paper, scissors. She thought, really hard, that rock was pretty powerful so it could defeat anything. Oh well, at least she gets to run around a bit with Santana, that's always fun.

Puckerman rolls his eyes at the bubbly blonde and the assertive latina. No use in fighting it now.

"Let's go then, I don't want it to be dark when we're still it."

xxxx

Rachel decides that it'd be best to eat first. Afterall, it wouldn't be fair, now would it? She opens her fridge and pulls out a bowl of freshly cut strawberry and some soya milk. It would do. Happy do to the success of her party so far, she begins to hum a tune while eating her fruit.

"Do you ever stop with the music, Rachel?"

The voice was familiar, but the tone wasn't. Every since Quinn greeted her with a wink, the brunette girl was growing rather curious of the blonde girl. Why was she being...like this? She had no idea how to explain it, but it was weird.

"Quinn," Rachel says, finally acknowledging her presense. Quinn sat herself on a chair across the table from Rachel. Her eyes were fixated on the strawberries before her.

"Can I?" she asks politely, reaching out towards the fruit. The smaller girl simply nods at her in response, her eyes wandering off to admire the lips that chewed graciously on the sweet dessert. Quinn notices of course, with Rachel being the queen of subtlety and all that.

"I don't get how you can live on being a vegan," the blonde states after finishing another slice, "I mean, seriously. No wonder why you're so small and fit. It must be hard getting fat when you can't eat like, anything."

"Excuse me, Quinn. But there are many things that vegans can still eat. And in actuality, I'm fit not only because of my eating habits, but because of my morning routine. Also, I take many dance classes in which-"

"Rachel, you talk too much."

The young diva made a move to retort, but nothing came out of her mouth. The smile on Quinn's face was enticing and well, was quite a miracle if it was able to make Ms. I Always Have Something To Say shut up. Even for just a second.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Rachel changes the subject, dragging her eyes away from the beautiful distrcation that was Quinn Fabray.

"I didn't want to get dirty or anything," it was a typical excuse for any teenager, but Rachel knew it was a lie. Man Hunt was a perfect opportunity for Quinn to get back into shape. And she and the rest of the Glee club knows that was Quinn's idea from the start of summer. Although, it had already been two weeks and the blonde was showing some promise. There was no fat, not any more. Now if only she could check if the muscle there was firm and tight like...

"Rachel?"

The dark haired girl was drooling a little. Startled by Quinn's voice, she looks up at her and instantly her face turns red. Grabbing a nearby napkin, she wipes her face clean and keeps her focus on the bowl of strawberries until they're all gone. Little did she know, Quinn was only getting more amused by the second.

xxxx

"Artie, you sure this is a good idea?"

The boys' wheelchair was folded and held by both Matt and Mike who followed Tina and Artie when the game started. All four teens were hidden within the leaves of a rather large tree.

"They would never look for us up here, Tina," Artia says frankly. Normally in Man Hunt, you just have to stay hidden, but have a good escape route at the same time. Tina was merely worried about the escape route. If they were found, then that's it.

"Don't worry my fellow asian, just make sure to be quiet and we'll be fine."

Tina raised her eyebrow at the way she was refered too, but shook it off as nothing. The three sat in silence up in the trees, watching the sunset between the leaves.

xxxx

"Mercedes, I don't think this is a good idea," the gay boy says bluntly. The two were crouched behind a rather large garbage bin and Kurt couldn't stand the smell.

"They'll never touch this place, not even with a 10 feet pole. I am so not up for running right now."

"Uh, I should've stayed behind with Quinn. This can not be good for my hair."

"Quinn stayed behind?"

"You didn't notice? And I thought you two were close."

"We are close! Don't question the bond between us sisters."

"Whatever, she stayed behind with Rachel. And well-" he looks back and forth, as if he really needed to make sure no one was there. "I think that Quinn has a thing for her."

"Hold up, _what_?" her face was that of flabbergastedness, "I'm her girl, I would've been able to tell."

"My gaydar was beeping like crazy, Mercedes."

"Gaydar?"

"Yeah, every gay individual has one. It makes life easier in its own way."

When footsteps could be hear, the two shushed each other and crouched a little down further. Mercedes determined to not get caught and Kurt hoping that the smell didn't ruin his hair.

xxxx

Finn issued a challenge to his friend, Puck and was currently running at a furious speed away from the studly jew. Santana and Brittany on the other hand wait patiently against a tree for the chase to be over with. Afterall, the boys were simply running in circles around the block, one of them had to become tired sooner or later.

TRIP. _FLOP_. **BANG**.

They say the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

"Gotcha, dude," Puck declares, trying desperately to regain some air.

Finn picks himself off the ground and shoves the dirt and gravel off his clothes, "Damnit, I can't believe I was the first one caught."

"It wasn't hard to find you, Finn," Santana comments as the two girls approached the two boys, "I mean, who could miss the big lug hiding behind the tree? Seriously, are you stupid or something?"

"I'm not stupid! Just careless, I think."

"Whatever, dude. Just help us find everyone else."

xxxx

Rachel was setting up the PS3 while Quinn found herself thanking the good Lord for skirts. Especially the ones the smaller girl in front of her wore. There was a great view and everything every time she bent over.

"Are you just going to watch me, Quinn?" her voice was a little shakey due to obvious reasons. She could feel the blonde piercing her ass with her gaze.

"Yeah, pretty much," she responds confidently, biting her bottom lip as Rachel bent over again.

"Well if you're going to watch, could you please hand over those cables?" she turns her head over the shoulder to see Quinn staring right at her. Their eyes meet and Rachel could feel something along the lines of indigestion in her stomach.

"Here you go," the blonde offers, handing the cables as well. There was a mischeivious look in her eyes as she did this.

Rachel was getting tired of this game where Quinn stared and she just felt embarrassed.

"Quinn, are you okay? Did somethin happen to you? I'm curious and deeply concerned for you. I know having a baby and giving her up for adoption was a hard process, and I do know that you had to put a lot of strain on your body while also trying to regain your former elitest body. So if you have any concerns, please, just talk to me. I know we aren't exactly friends, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"We're not friends?"

This puzzles Rachel, is that a trap or an invitation? She takes the risk anyway.

"No, we are friends, Quinn," and she offers her a small smile. One that grew two sizes when Quinn returned it.

xxxx

Another 15 minutes pass as the four search for their fellow group mates. Finn was getting impatient and Puck was getting a little antsy.

"Are you guys really looking hard enough?" he finally asks.

"Squirrel!" Brittany exclaims, pointing at the small woodland creature. She breaks into a run and so does the rest of the group. Santana wanted to calm down her friend, but the boys didn't mind the running.

"The squirrel went up that tree!" Brittany continues, pointing towards the large oak tree in sight with .

Santana grabs Brittany's hand as they approach the tree, Finn and Puck rolling their eyes at the little detour.

At the base of the tree, the four look upwards to find Matt and Mike playing chopsticks while eating their snack and Tina holding onto Artie while whispering to each other.

"How do we decide who's it next?" Puck asks right away, getting the attention of the four tree dwellers.

"You guys took long enough!" Matt exclaims, jumping down from the tree automatically. It was true, it had been over an hour since the game started and it was already getting late.

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't do another round," Tina declares, helping Artie down from the tree with Mike while Matt took the wheelchair.

"Well, how are we supposed to find you up there?"

"By looking, that's the point of hide and seek you know."

"I found you!" Brittany finally says after some staring contest with the squirrel. Santana congratulates her girlfriend by patting her on the back and is rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

"Now all we have left is Kurt and Mercedes."

"Knowing those two drama queens, they're probably hiding together. Britt, think you can smell Kurt's hair gel from here?" the blonde girl nods.

"Why didn't you tell her to do that in the first place?" asks Puck, throwing his arms up in the air. It really sucked that he didn't get to show off his pro ninja skills and hide.

"I don't know," Santana replies simply, shrugging her shoulders, "Let's just follow her and get back to Berry's house."

10 minutes later and the gang finds a fainted Kurt in Mercedes' arms. Looks like he couldn't take the smell anymore. Finn offers to carry him and they all make their way to the Berry household, flashlights in hand. It was 9 o clock now, not too late due to the summer weather, but it didn't hurt to keep their flashlights handy.

xxxx

Everything was ready, the fake instruments, the dance pads and all the controllers were in place. Rachel even took the liberty of rearranging the furniture.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Quinn comments as the brunette finally takes a seat.

"There's nothing crazy about wanting my party to go perfectly," Rachel replies, smiling contently at her work.

The blonde simply rolls her eyes at this comment and laughs lightly. She took the opportunity to inch just a tiny bit closer to Rachel and perhaps leaving a hand on her thigh. The shiver she induces by the touch causes her smile to grow a little wider.

Rachel turns towards the blonde with questions littering her eyes. But none of these questions manage to come out as Quinn's lips were only an inch away from her own.

_BAM_

"Rachel, I'm taking a shower," Mercedes yells as she grabs her bag and runs up the stairs, only taking a small pause to wink at Quinn. The blonde in turn winks back and Rachel stumbles backwards.

"A-Ah, just in time. Come in everyone!"

**_A/N: Poor Kurt. Anyway, thanks for all the story alerts and favourites! And a bonus thank you to those who leave reviews! Hopefully this updating daily thing with continue._**


	6. Band Hero

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

_**A/N: Yes, I do imagine that Rachel has freakish strength when she wants to.**_

Band Hero

Everyone enters in orderly fashion as Rachel expects and sits themselves around the large tv and game system now set up in the living room.

"Was this here before?" asks Mike as he stares in awe at the flatscreen tv. He only dreamed of something so big.

"Rachel is stronger than you'd think," Quinn states, her eyes looking hungry at the jewish girl. Rachel didn't notice though because she was busy going up the stairs to make sure Mercedes was okay.

"You helped her, right Q?" Santana asks in disbelief, trying to imagine Rachel moving the thing on her own.

"No, she didn't take my offer."

"Damn, she _is_ a freak," the latina spits out, sitting down next to Brittany who had just placed Mr. Quacky on the top of the tv. It somehow kept its balance.

"Matt, go get something from her fridge, I'm _starving_!"

"Mike, is it just me or are you _always _eating?" asks Kurt from his place in the kitchen. Finn accidentally knocked his head into the counter so he was placing ice on the soft lump on his head.

"Maybe, it _could_ just be you," the asian boy teases, grabbing one of the plastic guitars, "Anyway! I call guitar first!"

And that initiates the war for the plastic toys. Matt completely disregards Mike's request for food, well that and the only food left in the fridge were uncooked vegetables and what looked to be a holy sanctuary of fruit. Santana yanks the drum sticks for Brittany and Puck and Finn both reach for the other plastic guitar. Timidly but surely, Tina reaches for the mic and it turns out that Finn would go first then Puck for bass.

Now they all stare at each other.

**"Rachel!" **the room yells out. And as if on cue, Rachel marches down the stairs and creeps over to turn the machine on. Mercedes follows after, already in her pajamas with her hair in a towel. She looks pleased and refreshed.

"How's Kurt?" she asks right away, worried about her BFF. He was standing in the kitchen and drinking some water, the ice patch balancing perfectly on his head.

"I'm good, thank you," he replies, walking over to Mercedes and quickly giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Now I'll be taking a shower."

Before Rachel was able to instruct Kurt on where to go, Mercedes insisted on doing the deed instead. The young diva didn't mind of course, but she was clearly upset when the mic was already taken. She tries her best not to show any bitterness, but hey, it _was_ Rachel Berry. She was practically oozing out the distaste for not going first.

"R-Rachel, you can go first if you want."

"No, no it's only fair if you go first Tina," Rachel manages to say with a straight face. "Here, pick your song and I'll just wait until afterwards."

"But I wanted to go next," Matt says, but when the room starts pressing down on him by the force of Rachel's eyes, he decided that maybe he didn't want to go. Like, at all. "Nevermind."

The smile that graces Rachel's face in that instant causes the smile on Quinn's face to grow as well. Rachel's eyes were focused on the screen, wondering how perfectly Tina could hit all the notes while the blonde's eyes were focused on how one of the buttons on Rachel's shirt was unfastened.

The song began smoothly and Santana cheers on the sidelines for her girlfriend. Brittany's difficulty was only on medium so it wasn't so bad. Turns out that she was pretty okay with it too.

"Look, San!" she says eagerly, turning to Santana and stopping the movement of her hands.

_"Brittany!" _Finn, Mike and Tina yell as the bar on Britt's drums was going down to red.

"Whoopsies."

Tina had picked Evanescence's _Bring Me to Life_ and did amazingly on it. Rachel did her best though to not point out the fact that Tina was only on the difficulty of medium. Finn rocked out, hardcore, moving awkwardly to the bass of the song. Mike was on expert and nailing every singing note. It was obvious now what the boy did in his spare time.

"Okay everyone, time to switch!" Rachel shouts excitedly, nearly ripping the microphone out of Tina's hands. Artie takes the guitar from Mike and Puck takes the bass from Finn. Matt tried helplessly to reach for the drum sticks in Brittany's hands, but one look from Santana and the boy backed down.

When the next round of people were ready, Rachel decided that an introduction was necessary.

"This next song is _Walking on Sunshine _by Katrina and the Waves. You may remember the song from the drug powered mash-up me and my fellow Glee gals did earlier in the school year. Anyway, we have me, Rachel Barbara Berry on the mic-

"Your middle name is Barbara?" Finn asks quickly.

"You didn't know that?" asks Puck, turning to his friend. "Dude, no wonder why she broke up with you."

"What? Shut up! You don't know anything!"

-Noah on the bass, Artie on the guitar and Brittany on the drums." Rachel was very good at ignoring, and ignore she did.

"Yay!" the blonde girl shouts from her position, hitting the buttons on her drum in excitement.

"Wait, Brittany!" shouts Rachel, nearly leaping towards the blonde in an attempt to stop her. Instead she lands on another blonde and the song choice changes to _Mr. Roboto _by Styx.

Trying her best to regain her composure and apologizing to Quinn for her hand being on her breasts, which in all honesty, neither girls minded, she stands up and attempts to pause the game in order to go back to her song choice.

"Guys! Can't we be mature?" she asks desperately as soon as she notices Santana and Matt holding the ps3 controller triumphantly.

"No, Berry, sing this song," Santana declares and Matt snickers, it was the closest thing to revenge he could accomplish. Both clearly knew what song Rachel was about to sing. It would prove to make the game even more interesting.

"But, but," she tries to formulate a perfectly reasonable reason as to why this is a bad song choice, but no words could come out. The song was already starting and-

"Rachel, if you don't sing, you'll lose to Tina," Puck points out right away, knowing exactly what spots to hit.

And those were the perfect words of encouragement.

"Besides, shouldn't Broadway stars and stuff be uh, versatile and ready for anything?" the other jew continues, readying his rock star pose for the rest of the song.

The young Diva didn't even need that statement, she already got her mojo running. Of course she knew this song, it was one of her dad's favourites.

_"Domo arigato, Mistah Roboto. Mata o hima de. Domo arigato, Mistah Roboto. Himitsu wo shiri tai."_

As she begins to sing, fits of laughter burst throughout the room.

"Oh. My. God," calls the fab duo from the staircase as Rachel finishes the intro. Quinn turns to her curvaceous friend, tears in her eyes from the laughter. The jewish girl was waaaay too into it.

_"I've got a secret I've been hiding, under my skin."_

Each note was hit perfectly and the diva even added her own little dance moves to the mix. Her eyes were so focused on the screen that anyone could bet that lazers were just waiting to come out.

"Go Rachel!" Finn calls from the sidelines, admiring his ex-girlfriend. A strange coldness sweeps through his brow and down his shirt and the tall boy peers to his fellow Glee clubbers to see what was going on. It was only when hazel eyes pierce his own when he felt like he was swallowing his tongue. He decides that he wouldn't say anything for the rest of the night.

xx

As the song came to an end, the much anticipated _"I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! ...Kilroy..."_ came out perfectly and oh so dramatically. As was expected of Rachel Berry. When she finishes, her face is flushed and embarrassment was quick to her features. However, when the whole room started clapping for her, all those bad feelings went away.

"Thank you, thank you," she begins to say, bowing before her audience, "Of course, someone like myself could-"

"Shut up, Berry, my turn to sing," Santana interrupts, grabbing the mic from her hands. Poor Matt would have to wait a bit longer.

Rachel was about to complain when a certain blonde called for her to sit next to her. Not to be rude, of course, the brunette listens and sits herself beside Quinn. She wants to move away as soon as a hand snakes around her waist, but something else made her too scared. And another part of her wanted it. Like, really badly.

xx

10 songs later and everyone's had their chance to do whatever. Well, no one else besides Brittany got the drums since Santana rules with an iron fist and all, but they were all content with the results.

Finally releasing herself from Quinn's grip- to her and the blonde's dismay, Rachel stands up to move away the plastic objects with the help of Puck and Finn and makes space for the dance pads for their next game.

The second Mike sees the dance pads, he jumps up and down and yells, "Hell yes! _Dance dance revolution_!"

**_A/N: Thanks for the continued support guys! Another chapter should be out either later tonight or tomorrow._**


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Dance Dance Revolution

And it was another chance to shine.

Little did anyone know, anyone except for Rachel's fathers of course, she had spent a good amount of time practicing just for this day. Well, she dedicated a whole day to the sport. She was able to do the most difficult level on the majority of the songs, it also helped that she was already talented in dancing.

Now there was one obstacle left. Mike Chang. How good was he? Rachel ponders. She didn't want to get embarrassed or anything.

Everything was finally set up and Rachel was a gracious hostess and turned on the game before leaving to get water bottles for everyone in the group. Both Tina and Mike offer to go first, saying that asians were particularly good at the game.

As Rachel opens up her fridge to get the water bottles for her guests, another face pops beside hers.

"This fridge is pretty bare, I feel sorry for your parents. The vegan diet must be pretty strict," Quinn states nonchalantely, smiling as Rachel whips her head back in surprise.

"Seriously, Quinn! Must you always come out of no where and surprise me like that?" the blonde replies with a swift nod and grabs a couple of bottles from the brunette's hands.

"_You're welcome_," the ex-cheerio says while walking back towards the living room.

"I didn't ask for your help," Rachel retorts, the slight anger in her voice proving to be opposite to the smile that stretches across her face as Quinn leaves her behind in the kitchen.

Rachel Berry wasn't stupid, no of course not. Quinn had been acting nicer this evening but at the same time she still remained playful and a little teasing. Not that the brunette actually minded. This sort of spark was what was missing between herself and Finn. This little game of theirs, this little game of Quinns. Was she really interested or what? Not only did it strike up a fire in her heart and maybe perhaps, her libido, but a challenge was always accepted by one, Rachel Berry. She refuses to be the first to admit that maybe perhaps she was very much attracted to Quinn and that perhaps maybe she was a little interested in maybe perhaps dating her. Perhaps. Maybe.

But for now, DDR.

xxxx

Mike and Tina were a little sweaty from their first go, but the room was clearly entertained.

"Hey, Tina, if you're feeling hot you can strip for us," Puck insists, waggling his eyebrows playfully at the asian girl. She blushes a little in response but Artie shoots a glare at Puck showing his displeasure.

"Chill, Artie! I mean this message for everyone. Like, if you're hot you should take off something, you know?" It was a reasonable statement and the closest Puck would be getting to something remotely similar to Strip Poker. And luckily he had a little bit of luck.

Rachel found it suitable to remove her shirt. Not to impress or woo any guy or _Quinn_, but because she figures that the more freedom she has, the more of an advantage she had in the game itself. That and sweat stains were a possibility and there was no way in hell she'd let them show.

Seeing that Rachel was going, Finn asked if he could go as well. No one had any objections, seeing that having a talented dancer like Rachel go against...well Finn, the difference would be obvious. That and although everyone danced, not too many were so confident about the whole game.

"I think I'm going to get a seizure from just watching," Kurt comments, sharing a couch with Mercedes, "What difficulty can you do?"

"Like I played this game before," Mercedes replies with an eye roll, "So whatever is the easiest." The two laugh and give each other high fives, guess they're next.

Rachel decides to pick _"Love Shine"_ since it was pretty fast but at the same time a bit easier for the big guy. If Finn were to trip and fall, it would be devastating for everyone. Especially Matt who was sitting on the floor right next to Finn. Not a good idea.

The song starts and Rachel moves with ease, the smile of her face spreading as her fellow Glee clubbers, starting with Artie and Tina begin to cheer her on. Now Finn was getting a little nervous as the arrows slowly rise up. He flinches and presses the arrow too late.

"Dude, you press the arrow when it goes over the arrow at the top, _not_ when it's already left the screen!" Mike yells from the sidelines, trying to watch out for his friend. It's embarrassing when you lose on Easy mode.

From Brittany's point of view, it looked really funny. Like, really. Rachel was bouncing around, hitting everything perfectly and Finn shifted his legs from side to side on the occasion quite awkwardly. She began to clap for the two, then she got up and imitated Rachel's movement.

Puck was enjoying the view in his usual, perverted ways. And Brittany joining didn't help as well. With the swaying of the curve in Rachel's hips and slight bouncing of her breasts, he wore a sick, pervy look. It was his own entertainment, his own little show. He was lucky, Rachel was too distracted to notice, but someone else did. When he felt a cold sweat break out, he notices that Quinn was watching him with this burn in her eyes. And that's when Puck decided that he needed to use the washroom.

When Rachel finishes, she bows before her company, showing off her double A ranking then consoling Finn for his C mark which, as she says, "Isn't too bad for a beginner." And secretly, she thought he'd do at least a bit better.

Next up were Kurt and Mercedes, who picked a song by Sean Paul and were slowly moving to the groove. Although the arrows were slow, Brittany still felt the urge to move and dance, this time, pulling Santana with her.

xxx

It was 1 AM and Rachel felt exhausted from all of her showing off- er, playing. She watches Mike and Matt go at it for the 3rd time from the comfort of her couch, sipping on her nearly empty bottle of water.

And then there's that snaky arm around her waist again, causing her to stiffen and her breathing to hitch up. Brown eyes turn to meet hazel and Rachel's at a loss of words. For only a second, in the next she shakes her head.

"Quinn, why are you doing this?" she asks in a whisper, lucky that Finn fell asleep on an arm chair, Brittany and Santana were still dancing in the corner, Tina and Artie were talking in the kitchen, and Kurt and Mercedes were talking to Puck near the bathroom.

"You don't like it?" Quinn replies, feigning hurt and biting her bottom lip.

Damn, Rachel hated it when Quinn did that, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that-"

"Listen up, Rachel. I don't know what's wrong with you, well I do, you're crazy, but anyway, I've been sending you signals all night," she was getting dangerously close, but Rachel didn't move back at all.

"Is that so?" Rachel replies, nearly breathlessly, her eyes shifting from Quinn's gorgeous hazel ones to her suddenly plump looking lips.

"And I know that you want this," the blonde says confidently, her hot breath pouring over Rachel's face, causing the other girl to shiver.

"What makes you assume that?" the young star retorts, still not backing away from the other girl, "I've been very focused on hosting my party today Quinn, and I just broke up with Finn. I don't want..." she couldn't even lie, she couldn't even finish that sentence. Because for the second time that day Quinn's lips encompass her own, causing her mind to go blank.

"Shit," the blonde mutters as Rachel faints into her arms. She felt like cursing for the moment being ruined again, but instead she finds herself smiling at the smaller girl in her arms. Looks like she burnt herself out.

Just in time, Matt and Mike turn off the machine.

"Yo Rachel, can we sleep yet? I'm tired," Matt asks, wiping the sweat off his brow. Instead a soft snore can be heard from the brunette.

Everyone, including a now woken up Finn due to Puck giving him a wet willy, was surrounding their gracious hostess as she lay limp in Quinn's arms.

"Aw, she's so cute," Mercedes comments as Quinn began to stroke her hair.

"I never noticed before, but now that she's not barking, she does look sort of adorable," Kurt admits, laughing lightly.

"Is she dead?" Brittany asks bluntly, disbelief in her eyes.

"No, baby, she's not dead," Santana replies, making sure she didn't jokingly add 'I wish' or else be subjected to the wrath that was Quinn Fabray. Not that she was scared of her or anything, she just didn't want to go through the trouble.

"I'll bring her upstairs," Puck offers, his voice sincere. Finn almost objected, but he decided that he was too tired to do anything.

And with that, everyone took turns changing into their pajamas then setting up their sleeping bags wherever they wanted. Santana and Brittany called the guest room, for obvious reasons and everyone else sprawled across the living room. Quinn made note to kick Puck out and volunteered to 'watch Rachel'. The rest of the club minus Finn knew what she meant, the Hudson boy just thanked her, ignoring her gaze in case she felt like killing him again.

The day was over, tomorrow everyone would leave and he'd have his chance to win her back again.

**_A/N: The next chapter will be sort of filler? I guess, I don't know._**


	8. Diary Entries

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Diary Entries

_**A/N: I want you guys to guess who's who. Whoever gets them all right first, gets...uh, fanart? Faberry fanart! From any scene in this story, whether it's already happened or if you want to wait for it to finish.**_

xx

Dear Diary,

I think I left Mr. Quacky downstairs. I hope Rachel doesn't mind. Anyway, I had a lot of fun today, surprisingly. Rachel isn't so bad sometimes, you know? Just as long as she, you know, doesn't open her mouth too much or something. Santana is writing in her diary next to me, her handwriting is so pretty, Diary, I wish mine were like that. Today we did so much, and all together, like a group or something. We should totally meet up again over the summer, although knowing Rachel, she already planned something. I wouldn't mind. Quinn was giving Rachel those eyes that Santana gives me, I guess Rachel is sort of hot in like, a jewish way. She looked happy too, and I love it when Q is happy! Maybe she'll have sex with Rachel. They're in her bedroom right now too. I think I prefer Quinn and Rachel together than Rachel and Finn. Mostly becuase Quinn's hot and Finn isn't. Anyway, Santana just texted me. She said I should stop. Goodnight!

xx

Sup?

So dude, today was a lot of fun even though we didn't ever play Strip Poker. Which, I don't really get. It's a simple and fun game! Don't the girls want to see me shirtless? Anyway, this whole Glee thing is really getting to me. I actually kind of like everyone here, not that I'll ever openly admit that. Oh and Rachel's hot, I should totally get her to do it with me sometime in the future. Then again, I think Quinn likes her or something. Not that I mind, it's already great knowing Santana and Brittany. I bet they're doing it right now. Having another lesbian couple in my life is never a bad thing. Maybe I should walk into their room saying I forgot something when I dropped Rachel off? No, I'd rather not get beat up by a girl. Not that she'd win against me, it's just, I can't hit a girl. Night, dude.

xx

Dear Diary,

Everyone seems to be writing in their diary, so I guess I should do it too. I never knew that everyone wrote in their diary. That's just weird. It must be a teenager thing. No, wait, I remember. Schue said that we should all start writing in diaries...but I can't remember why. Anyway, when I get home tomorrow, I'm eating all the meat we have in the fridge because I feel like I need to make up for whatever meat Rachel hasn't eaten. Seriously. I'm hungry. Schooling everyone in DDR makes me tired. Night.

xx

Hey Diary,

Today was actually a lot of fun, minus the stink bomb someone let out and the garbage bin. Rachel may be a bit anal, crazy, and really talkative, but she sure knows how to throw a party. Although to be honest it felt like I was in elementary school again, seeing that we played Duck Duck Goose and what was that game called again? Oh, yeah, Man Hunt or whatever. I sure love Brittany, I'll be fine if that girl never grows up. Anyway, I better get my beauty sleep. Who knows what hideous time Rachel will wake us up. 'night.

xx

Dear Diary,

Having changed in Rachel's room reminded me that I need to take that girl on a shopping trip, seriously. Especially now that Quinn has the hots for her, she'd be irresistable if she didn't send off the vibe of a toddler or my grandma. Anyway, I had some fun today, despite having to steal Finn's underwear, which is in my bag actually, and fainting after being exposed to too much of that nasty garbage smell. Plus, seeing Rachel sing Mr. Roboto, totally made my day. Anyway, I better get to bed, my moisturizing routine is almost complete. Goodnight.

xx

Dear Diary,

Artie asked me out today. We decided to hang out at the park tomorrow then have lunch together. Isn't he the sweetest? Anyway, I had so much fun today! It's really great that Rachel brought all of us together. It's my first time spending summer with so many friends. Mercedes and Kurt even invited me to watch a movie! I'm so excited. Glee club really has done a lot for me, I'm so glad it isn't over! Anyway, I better go to bed. Goodnight!

xx

Dear Journal,

Tina's sleeping on my stomach and it sort of tickles, but I like it. Today was, surprisingly, a lot of fun. I half expected Rachel to have her schedule on a large sheet of paper so we wouldn't forget or lose track or anything. Although I could see it in her face when she was getting frustrated. Props to her for trying so hard to hide it though. I sure wish that I could've played DDR. Oh well, goodnight Journal.

xx

Yo,

So today was a lot of fun! Rachel even said that I could keep my walkie talkie, how cool is that? Although it was pretty uncool when she wouldn't let me go second today...next time we play I'll just make sure I beat Tina to the mic. Yeah. Today was a lot of fun! It sure is different hanging out with everyone when we don't have to start singing and dancing...although we did do both today. I bet Rachel has plans for us to get together again, maybe I'll bring some meat next time. I really don't like the sight of her fridge, too many vegetables and stuff. Seriously, how is she still alive? Anyway, night.

xx

Hey!

So this week started out pretty bad, since, well, you know, Rachel broke up with me. I'm still trying to figure out why though. I mean, we were all over each other when school ended! I thought she wanted me? I didn't really understand what she said when we broke up since she sort of talked really, really fast like usual. Maybe I should ask her again? I don't know, man. She's pretty cheesed at me. Anyway, I gotta sleep. Goodnight.

xx

Dear Diary,

That sounds so lame, no matter how many times I've done this. Seriously, I don't understand how Britt could find this so amusing. Her entries are like, double the size of mine. Anyway, she's fast asleep now. I love how innocent she looks when she's sleeping. If I wasn't so exhausted from today I'd watch her for the next couple of minutes. It's interesting, this whole turnabout between Q and Berry. I just hope that if they get together, they don't do too much lovey dovey crap in my face. Or else I'll be forced to upchuck whatever meal I ate. Night.

xx

Dear Diary,

Rachel stays perfectly still when she's sleeping. It makes her so vulnerable...I wouldn't take advantage of her though. Not yet. I was so fucking close today, now if only she invited only me over instead of everyone. Then maybe things would go smoothly. Oh well, next time I'm forcing Santana and Puck to bring some drinks. I'm sure those will loosen Berry out. I'm going to go to sleep now. Not beside her, mind you, I don't want her freaking out the second she wakes up. Goodnight.

xx

**_A/N: And well, Rachel's out like a light so she doesn't get a diary entry, although I'm pretty sure you can guess it would be as long as half of these guys' entries put together. Anyway, the next couple of chapters won't have any games in it. Later!_**


	9. Good Morning

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Good Morning

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your guesses! The correct order was: Brittany, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Matt, Finn, Santana, Quinn. Thank you and congrats to 'a rocket to mars' who guessed them all correctly first! I'll post the prize up when this fic is done. Anyway, sorry this is late.**_

xxx

6AM and Rachel immedietely shot up from her bed. She panics, not remembering exactly what happened before she had passed out the night before. A blush. She remembers now.

Scanning her room to make sure that it was indeed her room, she lets out a sigh of relief. Of course she would be able to trust her Glee mates. Everyone was probably sound asleep.

A certain blonde catches her eye and she feels something get trapped in her throat. What was that? Did she just stop breathing? Shaking her head she finally exhales. Lifting the covers off her body, she grabs a pair of short shorts and a tank top to change into for her morning exercise.

A lot was going through the girl's mind, so a work out was exactly what she needed.

Turning on the machine, she looks over to see if Quinn was still asleep. To her luck, she hadn't stirred at all. Plugging her earphones into her ears and turning on some Lady Gaga, Rachel worked the elliptical like she did every morning.

She was happy, yes, that her party went well and that Finn was civil enough to not make a huge deal about how their recent break up. She was frustrated, though, at the same time with this business regarding Quinn Fabray. From the moment she stepped into her house to the moment they almost kissed. Rachel decides that after today, she'll forget about it, that Quinn will forget about it and that it was just a game.

"Rachel?" a voice calls out after 15 minutes of thinking.

The young diva stops the elliptical when she sees a very sleepy ex-cheerio standing before her.

"Quinn! You surprised me," again.

Turning off the machine, Rachel and Quinn wander over to the brunette's bed to relax a little. One is breathing a bit too heavily, her hair up in a pony tail so all her features can be seen. The other was half awake, and admiring the outift that the other girl was wearing.

"What's going on?" Rachel finally asks, breaking the silence. She had much more to say, to rant about, but she wanted Quinn to say something instead of jumping in to kiss her or tease her any further.

"We're sitting on your bed," Quinn answers simply. The teasing wouldn't stop.

"No, I mean, between us," Rachel brings up, looking at Quinn firmly.

The blonde crosses her legs to sit more comfortably on the bed. There's a smirk on her face that just refuses to move away, "You said it yourself last night," a pause, "We're friends."

Rachel groans.

"That's not...Quinn could you please be kind and stop teasing me?"

Silence, then a snort from the direction of the blonde. Rachel's face was all scrunched up now, demanding some sort of explanation. Quinn of course found this completely adorable.

"Well?" Rachel demands again, inching closer to the blonde to force some sort of reaction. Instead, she was granted a kiss on the nose.

"I'll go prepare some fruit salad for everyone's breakfast," Quinn says, darting towards the door, "You should take a shower, Berry. You stink."

Before Rachel was able to protest in regards to her scent, she remembered something else instead, "There are eggs and bacon in the fridge! Bottom left drawer! Cook those for everyone and I'll make my own breakfast!"

No reply.

With a grumble, Rachel takes her towel before hopping into the shower for a quickie.

xxx

"What smells so good?" groans Puck from his sleeping bag. He smelt bacon, something he wasn't allowed to have at home.

"Dear God-" Mike suddenly rose from his sleeping bag in unison with Matt.

"Is that real food I smell?" They didn't even care that they'd usually be asleep for another 2 hours, all they cared was that there were signs of food.

Rachel was in fact a very gracious hostess. She bought eggs and bacon for the group to have the morning after. Quinn rolled her eyes when she found the goods in a bag labelled 'dead chickens and pigs'.

It was 7AM when she finished preparing everything and one by one, the members of the Glee club arose from their sleep. Quinn was quite proud of her work, but grumbled when Rachel didn't let her help out with the fruit salad.

"There are certain proportions that I want and the fruit must be cut in a certain way," was what she said, "You're already making the other food, let me handle this." She was stubborn, like usual.

xxx

After breakfast was done, everyone packs their bags and make their way to the door. Rachel stands at the entrance, ready to bid farewell to everyone and well, tell them the date of the next party.

"Okay everyone, my house again in approximately two weeks," she yells out as they file towards her door.

"This was surprisingly fun, Berry," Santana says, dragging Brittany behind her who took a second to hug the smaller girl.

"See you later, Rachel!" she calls out before clinging onto Santana's arm once more.

Kurt was fixing his hair when he walked through the door, nodding at Rachel before saying, "Let's go shopping soon."

Mercedes followed suit, "Yeah, let's go tomorrow, okay? I'll text you the details."

Rachel was practically beaming now, had the party given her points on the coolness scale or something? Oh wait, she was already friends with those two. She still smiles though, it was her first summer hanging out with friends. In all her previous years she'd just wrap herself up in her dance classes and memorizing every line in every musical and playing board games with her fathers. This year was definitely a step up. If it wasn't creepy, she'd probably invite Mr. Schuester as a thanks and to show him that they were getting unified.

"Later Rachel," Matt and Mike say at once before running out the door with the leftover bacon in their hands.

Finn leant over to hug the smaller girl, and she accepted it, "I'll see you later, okay Rach?" When they seperate, Rachel can see the hopeful glint in his eyes. Instead of responding, she nods and waves.

"Yo, Rachel, let's play Strip Poker next time eh? And another round of Truth or Dare sounds good too," Puck says as he casually walks out of the door. Rachel didn't respond, instead she rolls her eyes.

"Later Rachel, thanks for having us," Tina says politely before hugging the brunette and pushing away with Artie.

Rachel takes in a very shallow breath when a hand touches her arm. The feeling was so foreign, but she knew exactly who it was. She turns her head and hazel once again meets brown.

"Bye Rachel," Quinn says simply, walking off without leaving anything else. If she were to look back though, there would be a very mesmerized diva, watching as Quinn's hips moved from side to side.

_**A/N: I'll get another one up later this week guys. I'm out all day tomorrow and wednesday and thursday. Maybe I'll get one in tuesday and another on friday. It'll be pretty long, then we'll get onto the second party! Yhey! Hopefully I finish this before school starts. Anyway, leave a review, would you loves? Thanks a lot!**_


	10. SUNDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Sunday

_**A/N: Okay so, the way I write is sort of weird, it all depends on my mood and idea flow. So I have a plan for each day, and I was planning on doing one week for each chapter, but it's starting to look really long. I've started snippets for each day of the week...so although some days are really short, I'm going to post each day as a chapter. This way you get chapters faster. Hopefully I'll have Monday and Tuesday done later today.**_

xxx

It's 12PM and Rachel has finished eating her lunch consisting of a garden salad. Letting out a sigh as she continues to brainstorm ideas for her next gathering, the phone in her pocket begins to vibrate.

"Who could that be?" she wonders, feeling a tickling sensation in her heart. For some reason she expected it to be someone else, but of course it was from a certain feminine boy from Glee club.

**Rachel, honey, you up? -Kurt**

**Of course I am, I always wake up at 6AM, unlike the average teen who wakes up around lunch time. - Rachel**

**Anyway, meet Mercedes and I at the mall in 30 mins. -Kurt**

**Sure. -Rachel**

It made her nervous, very nervous. She'd never been shopping with anyone besides her fathers and she knew exactly what Kurt and Mercedes had in mind. Surely her argyle and affinity for animal sweaters had been their target, but to be honest, no matter how out of fashion they were, she liked it. However, she wouldn't mind to have more of a variety. Rachel decides then and there that she wouldn't accept everything they suggested, that she'd always have a word in it.

Afterall, a properly dressed Rachel Berry wouldn't exactly be Rachel Berry, now would it?

xxx

"Hey hot mama!" it seemed to be Mercedes' favourite greeting for the smaller girl.

As Rachel approaches them, she feels a little self conscious of her outfit. She wore a striped, short sleeve hoody and a jean skirt for the occasion and was relieved when both Mercedes and Kurt didn't make a comment.

"Let's get started or else we'll be here all day," Kurt says quickly before grabbing Rachel's arm. "Oh, that store first!"

The Berry actually has never had experience with shopping for longer than an hour on clothing. She never really put much thought into the sport, simply picking what she liked and finding a size for it. It felt like such a chore for once as she, Kurt and Mercedes split up to find suitable outfits for the girl.

"I don't know about this," Rachel mutters as she went through a rack of clothing.

Kurt who was about a metre or so away from her gestures with his hands, a sort of wave, "Don't worry about it, Rachel. I swear this won't be like last time."

The young diva's eyes widen at the memory of the last make over she had gotten from Kurt. But after so long she learned to trust him again, even though the two didn't always agree. Plus, Mercedes was in it, and although they've argued over solos before, there wasn't much question to their relationship.

Ten minutes later and Kurt shoves Rachel into a dressing room with all of their choices from the store. The store clerks were more amused than annoyed at the joint effort. Mercedes and Kurt however looked determined, as if they had some other purpose planned behind this all.

First Rachel came out with a simple, black, v neck shirt that fit every curve on her upper body, but the drop wasn't so low that she looked like a hooker or something. The jewish girl was never ample in that area anyway, there was no point in attempting to focus the look on them. Plus, Rachel would never wear something like that, no matter how clear and evenly tanned her body was. On her bottoms were just your normal, every day jeans. Of course they weren't normal for Rachel but she didn't mind wearing them every once in a while.

"What do you think?" she asks simply, accessing their looks.

Mercedes was very pleased with the result, having chosen the outfit herself, "I think the simple look suits you, Rachel," she says simply, earning a very confident smile from Rachel.

"I'd like to ask why you don't wear jeans often," Kurt mentions afterwards, giving his own nod of approval, "With this, you can easily see your figure and I'm quite jealous but your butt has a great shape."

Rachel blushes at this notion before heading back in for another outfit.

This continues for another half hour, Rachel ending up buying only one third of the chosen outfits. Two of Mercedes', two of Kurt's and only one of her own. Mercedes's outfits being the first one she tried on and a yellow off the shoulder top paired with a black tanktop inside to wear with faded jeans. Kurt's outfits consisted of a long, striped shirt that she could wear with whatever skirt she had that matched and a cute camisole along with a pair of jean shorts which apparently Rachel also lacked. And the outfit the Rachel got away with was plain black vest to go with whatever dress shirt she was wearing and a yellow skirt.

But they weren't done, not even close.

xxx

It was 6 o clock and Rachel decides that she's had enough. Carrying a heroic amount of shopping bags, she awkwardly bids Kurt and Mercedes farewell before heading into her dad's car.

The second she gets home she spends an hour organizing her closet before eating a quiet dinner with her fathers, who had come back from their weekend trip.

**Rachel! Make sure you wear my outfit at your party. -Kurt**

**Don't listen to that silly boy, Rachel. Wear mine. -Mercedes**

Apparently, though tired, she looked very happy. And it made her parents happy.


	11. MONDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Monday

_**A/N: I'm going to be honest with all of you, but I'm not very fond of Finn. But I do think that he and Rachel have a decent relationship going on in the show. As much as I love Faberry, I do respect Finnchel.**_

xxx

It was 1PM and Rachel was surfing the internet for party game ideas. She hoped that there would be something creative on the internet so that she wouldn't be subjected to playing Truth or Dare again.

**Hey Rach! wanna go out? - Finn**

One glance at the text message and the greatest sigh escapes from her mouth.

**Finn... -Rachel**

**Well, as friends, I guess -Finn**

**You guess? -Rachel**

Her eyebrow was raised, as if she were talking to the boy in person.

**Okay, let's just go out for dinner okay? I know this Vegan restaurant -Finn**

**You Can't Stop the Beet? - Rachel**

It was a silly and very long restaurant title, but she did enjoy their sauteed veggies. She had only been there twice in her life, once when her parents accepted her veganism and once the other day when she just felt like it.

**Yeah, how did you know? -Finn**

**There aren't many vegan restaurants in our town, Finn -Rachel**

**Oh, true. lol. Is that a yes or no? -Finn**

**As friends, right? -Rachel**

**Yeah, I swear. -Finn**

**Well thank you then, Finn. You can pick me up around 6. -Rachel**

**Uh yeah, sure. -Finn.**

She sighs into the disconnected line, hoping to her jewish God that everything would turn out okay. Tossing her phone onto her desk, she decides to belt it out to a couple of her Celine Dion CDs.

xxx

Her day felt like a crazy haze, from singing to dancing to watching a movie with her fathers. 4 hours passed by quickly and Rachel was beginning to sweat.

She gave herself an hour to prepare physically and mentally. Usually she'd be ecstatic to go on a date with Finn, not like she wasn't happy right now, but she just knows that the boy was thinking of something. Would he make a move on her? Of course, he's probably still in love with her.

Her pacing lasted for 30 minutes, and the second the young star glances at the clock, she panics and makes a run for her wardrobe.

"Should I try it again?" she mumbles to herself, looking through her closet for a pair of her new clothes, "No, all my feelings for him are completely platonic. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on." She picks the plain black shirt to wear with a previously owned plaid skirt.

It was 5:45 and she was finally dressed. Her hair was combed like normal, no sad clown make up, and she looked not too casual but not date formal. After staring at herself in the mirror for another 10 minutes, she finally had the guts to breathe and make her way downstairs.

_DINGDONG_

Strange. It was the first time Finn was early for any of their dates. Kissing her fathers on the cheek as a farewell, she opens the door to face the usual, dopey face of one Finn Hudson.

"Good evening, Finn," she says as she closes the door.

"You look nice, Rachel," he replies, opening the door to his car for her.

Finn was always a gentleman, and his stupidity and slow ness was quite adorable to be honest. He was always so kind to her, so supportive, even when no one else was. And that's what made him such a good friend. Rachel knew that she was in love with him for the longest time, but now that spark just wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you," she finally responds as he got into the drivers seat next to her.

The drive was a bit longer than Breadsticks seeing that it wasn't as popular. In the car Finn didn't have the radio on and every few seconds he would turn to look at Rachel.

"So how was your day?" he asks, that goofy lopsided grin stuck on his face.

"It was good. I did a run through of Celine Dion's greatest hits then reviewed some dance steps to make sure I wasn't getting rusty. Afterwards, my dads and I watched Beauty and the Beast."

"Sounds like fun," he replies simply, "That's the movie with the talking candle, right?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at this, and Finn takes it as a good sign.

"I like Disney movies, although I don't really watch them too often."

"Which one's your favourite?"

"Um, I don't remember what it's called. But uh, maybe 'Under the Sea'?"

Rachel laughs again, "It's 'The Little Mermaid', Finn."

The rest of the car ride consisted of discussions involving the possibility of singing animals and the existence of mermaids. Rachel found it nice to talk to him like this again, like everything was okay. Finn however, was only warming up.

xxx

At the restaurant, the two end up sitting in a booth by the window.

"So, Rach, what do you recommend?" Finn asks, looking extremely and utterly confused by the menu choices.

"I always eat the sauteed mixed vegetables, they are very delectable and it comes with dairy-free ice cream."

He nods at her, "Okay, then I'll get that too."

Rachel was hoping so much that maybe Finn got the point by now. He wasn't flirting so it was a good sign. After the tall boy flagged the waiters down and ordered their meal, she was about to continue their conversation on Disney classics.

That was until he started playing footsies under the table.

She tried her best to ignore it, by shuffling her feet and such. Her face remained smiling while he stared at her with that grin of his. No one said anything.

_"Ow!"_ he accidentally kicked her while she tried to dodge his feet.

"Oh, sorry Rach!"

"I-It's okay Finn," she mutters weakly, "That's just...going to leave a minor bruise, that's all."

He sighs heavily, before taking a sip of his coke and rubbing his face with his hands, "Damn..."

"Finn," she says, inching closer towards him, "I thought I made this clear..."

"I know, I know, Rachel," he retorts, his voice raising in volume. "But, I..._I love you_."

She knew the words were coming, and honestly she wanted to just block out every thing he said, but that wouldn't be fair to him or herself. They needed to clear this up.

"Thank you, Finn," was all she could think of in the moment.

"And I know _you_ love me too."

"And what makes you assume that?"

"_You're_ the one who kissed me first before Regionals! _You_ were all over me after I told you I loved you! _You're_ the one I made out with two weeks ago! **You're my girlfriend**!"

"I _was_ your girlfriend, Finn."

"What happened, Rach? I just don't get it."

"I...sorry Finn, this is all my fault."

He looks at her, a bit hopeful, but the look of a wounded puppy wouldn't stray from his features.

"I was madly in love with you, I'll admit that. But now, now I'm not. However, please hear me when I say that I want us to stay as friends. You're one of my closest, if not my best friend, Finn. Please don't take that away from me."

"You took my girlfriend away from me."

"Must you be so difficult? Finn, I'm sorry. But it would be unfair to me and to you if I were to force my feelings."

He grabs her hands and fixes his gaze on her, breaking up when the meal arrives. The two end up eating in silence for about 15 minutes.

After 20, Finn gets sick of vegetables, but tries to stomach it anyway.

"Finn," Rachel finally speaks up, breaking the eerie silence. "You know, I would've been fine with eating at Breadsticks."

"But, you're a vegan and-"

"They have a wonderful selection that I can easily choose from, Finn."

"I just...I wanted to show you that I really care about your strict diet and I wanted to show you that I can do it too, if you want me to."

Another moment of silence before the Berry breaks out into laughter.

"You think that I want you to convert into a Vegan?"

"Well, I thought you'd like that."

"Finn, you truly are a sweet heart." That gets her a smile. "But you don't have to change for me, you know that. I'm very aware of my eating habits and how difficult it could be for us to eat a meal, but I don't require for the person whom I'm dating to eat exactly the way I do."

"But-"

"You're a growing boy, Finn."

"You got mad about the pepperoni pizza."

"That doesn't mean you had to take this second chance so seriously as to take me to a vegan restaurant."

"But Rachel, I love you and I-"

"_Please,_ Finn, that's enough."

She stands up from her position and leans over to kiss him on the forehead, "Thank you for the meal, Finn. Please, don't hate me for this. Don't ruin what we have, we can always be friends." And with that she walked away, leaving the boy to down two bowls of oddly tasting ice cream by himself.

"I could never hate you, Rachel." He decides to send one last text for the evening before he forgets.

**Sorry -Finn**


	12. TUESDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Tuesday

_**A/N: xlaugh16 brought up a good question in regards to how Rachel left the restaurant. She just called her dads. Anyway, I really, really like Rachel. I'd totally jump in front of her to save her from a slushie.**_

**Sorry -Finn**

**But I'm not giving up. -Finn**

Rachel sighs while lying in bed. It was 7AM and she had finished with her elliptical, but she wasn't satisfied. She admires Finn's stubbornness, and is actually a little flattered by it but it had to stop. The nonsense and games just had to stop between them.

The young diva was trying her best to think of a way to get the message across straight. Maybe if she just focused on the upcoming party, she could relax.

And that's what she did for the whole day.

xxx

"Sweety, your party was great last time, I don't see the point in having to lock yourself inside your room again."

There was no response.

"Sweety, we're coming in."

Shane and Matthew Berry were very respectful fathers who knew exactly what their daughter was like. Throughout her whole life she was considered an outcast, a freak but she never broke. Rachel stayed true to herself no matter what, and as much as they hated it when she would come home crying over the slushies she had received that day, they were so proud that she never changed for anyone.

And now, now that she finally has friends, it was great to see their patience and faith pay off. The girl was happier than ever and it was all thanks to the Glee club.

Upon entering her room, they spotted her sleeping at her desk with her laptop open to reveal a giant list of possible party activites.

"She definitely has your DNA, Shane," Matthew says lovingly, holding his husband close.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's got your crazy."

"Whatever, you know you love it."

"Of course," Matthew replies, giving a quick kiss to his husband.

Shane then picks up his little girl in his arms, cradling her gently so she wouldn't rouse awake. Carefully, he places her on her bed, Matthew following up with placing her blanket over her petite form.

"Now, let's check that list of hers and see if the activities are appropriate."

_"Daddy!"_


	13. WEDNESDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Wednesday

6AM like usual, Rachel jumps out of bed and pulls on a pair of shorts and a tank top. To finish it off she ties her hair up, plugs her earphones into her head and begins her 'Jogging Playlist'.

It was a nice, summer Lima day and the brunette didn't really feel like staying inside on her elliptical. Jogs were nice to do at least twice a week and today seems suitable. Locking the door behind her she begins her treck towards the park.

However along the way she finds herself side by side a very familiar boy. He was wearing a red headband, a muscle shirt, shorts and something that looked along the lines of goggles.

"Hey Rachel," he finally says, turning to her staring figure. Rachel? Subtle? Never.

"Kurt?" she replies, recognizing his voice. There wasn't many boys like Kurt in Lima. In fact, the closest thing would probably be her parents.

"I've never seen you on this route before," Rachel continues, the two slowing down their pace in order to make talking easier.

"I started jogging a while ago because Mercedes thinks I'm getting fat."

Rachel almost doesn't answer, but after a meaningful pause she manages to say, "How long is your routine?"

"Oh, just one hour each morning. It's not that much right now, but I'll get around to extending the time," he breathes easily, flashing Rachel a toothy but tiresome grin.

"Is that so?" Rachel replies, not returning the smile, "I go for about 2 hours when I decide to jog instead of simply using my elliptical."

Kurt decides not to continue this conversation, knowing that it wouldn't go anywhere. Seriously, if he was to continue, he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from yelling at her to shut up.

After crossing a wooden bridge, the took make a silent consensus to stop for a 5 minute breather and water.

"So," the boy mutters after gracefully chugging down half his water bottle.

"So?" Rachel repeats, closing her star encrusted waterbottle.

"What's the deal with you and Finn?"

Odd, was Kurt still interested in him after living with him for so long? And why would he bring it up? Sure they've become friends now but Rachel still thought of it as a touchy issue.

"We are no longer together, Kurt," she replies sternly, "That's what the deal is. I'm sure that I've made that point clear at my party."

The Hummel nods, a small smile on his face, "What happened?"

"Nothing. There's nothing, therefore we are nothing. I no longer have the same feelings that I used to have for him."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and although I must make it a point that he's as _straight_ as an arrow," she hopes that her words don't hurt the boy's feelings. After all, they'd been sort of more or less bitter towards each other over the year, she could at least try to maintain whatever friendship they had now.

He laughs, "Oh, don't worry about me Rachel. I'm not interested in him anymore, especially after seeing him for who he truly is after living with the big guy for so long."

"I see," she takes another sip of water, looking away.

"So," another pause, he looks at her curiously, as if he was on a mission.

"So?" she repeats again, getting sick of the questions.

"What's the deal with you and Quinn?"

A pause. Rachel wants to react properly, she wants to react correctly and without any dripping suspicion. But it was impossible.

"Excuse me?" she squeaks immedietely, her pitch so high that only dogs could hear her.

Kurt smiles coyly, Rachel not catching on, "What's going on between you and Quinn?"

"There's nothing going on, Kurt. She hates me, we both know that."

"What makes you think she hates you, Rachel?"

"She calls me Treasure Trail, RuPaul, she drew pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom stall-"

"Hold up, Rachel honey, relax."

And she tries.

"When was the last time she did all of that?"

The young diva can't respond right away, in fact she has no response. She cannot recall the last time it had occured.

"Exactly, she doesn't hate you," Kurt confirms, motioning for the two to continue their jog.

"She was playing with me," the brunette replies, looking forwards at the path before her, "The party, she was just toying with me. Whatever she feels, whatever I felt, it can't be real."

"Wait a second," jackpot, "What did you feel?"

"I was aroused, Kurt."

"Okay, too much information there, Rachel-"

"I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to make her mine."

"Seriously, you should stop-"

"But it doesn't make any sense. She's made highschool horrible for me, teasing me, using her popularity to keep mine down, she's even thrown a slushie at me."

"Rachel, people change."

Another moment of silence. Kurt waits for some sort of answer, his eyes darting towards her every couple of seconds.

"I don't get it Kurt, she's never been nice to you either."

He sighs, "Like I said, people change. Quinn's different now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm concerned about yours and Quinn's well being," that and he's a nosy son of a bitch...and also, Quinn actually asked him to do it. He may be friendlier with Rachel now, but he didn't exactly find spending an hour jog with the Berry to be something to look forward to. A threat and a half later and he's talking to Rachel anyway.

"I see," Rachel responds half heartedly, not entirely sure what to read of this situation. She's thought about Quinn for a while now, in fact the reason she was so firm with Finn was because she was sure she had some sort of feelings for the blonde girl and she needed to make sure all other obstacles were out of her way.

The rest of Kurt's hour passes in seconds as the awkward silence between them became pure silence. He waves goodbye to her as she's left alone to think on the trail.

xxxx

"Hey Quinn," the boy mumbles, holding the phone close to his ear.

"You sound tired, how was the run with Rachel?"

"It was okay, she didn't talk as much as I thought she would."

"What happened?"

"She said you 'aroused' her."

The other end bursts into laughter, Kurt simply rolls his eyes.

"Seriously though, Quinn. You never explained this sudden interest in _Rachel Berry_ of all people. I thought your kind had high standards or something."

Quinn decides not to comment on that last part, "I'm not suddenly interested, Kurt. I've liked her for a while now."

"And how long is 'a while now'?" he was honestly very curious. He makes a mental note to discuss this later with Mercedes.

"A while after joining Glee club."

The day seems to be chopped full of silence. While Kurt stands, gaping at no one, Quinn fiddles a little with her golden locks.

"I didn't think you'd be that surprised, Hummel," she teases, rolling her eyes playfully.

"_Quinn Fabray_ and _Rachel Berry_. Together. I'd love to see the day."

"And you will. Soon. I'll make her mine."

"I'm not so sure about that Quinn, Finn hasn't given up yet," he recalls the boy mumbling something about Rachel the other day.

She scoffs over the phone, offended by this so called challenge, "She already says that she's not interested in him. They have like, no chemistry. I knew that from the beginning."

"Yeah, sure," Kurt responds, pretending to be bored of the conversation, when secretly he just wants to run to Mercedes' house.

"Listen to me, by the end of summer, Rachel Berry will be mine."

"You have no idea how disturbing that sounds coming from you."

"_Shut up,_ Kurt," she retorts, feigning offense.

"Listen, Quinn. I know I haven't exactly been friends with Rachel or really liked her until recently, but don't hurt her feelings, okay? You better not be joking about all this."

"Believe me, I'm not joking."

"Okay then, talk to you later Quinn. And good luck."

"I don't need luck."

"_Right_, later."

"Later."

Quinn sighs into her pillow, throwing her cell across her bed. She needs to make this perfect. Rachel Berry, although quick to fall for Finn, Puck and Schuester has never showed any interest in a girl until her little 'aroused' comment. It was time to take action, especially since the girl was so dense to not pick up anything at her part.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn mutters to herself, determined, "You will be mine."


	14. THURSDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Thursday

6AM and Rachel Berry is out of bed in a matter of seconds. A second day of jogging wouldn't be so bad and maybe she'll see Kurt again...although it's better to just avoid him for now. She didn't really feel like discussing her love life again.

Throwing on her usual outfit, she blazes down the stairs and out the door towards a different direction. A different route, just along the nearby blocks. Instead of encountering a certain gay boy, she'd just bump into several old people walking their dog.

20 minutes into her jog and no one familiar in sight. That is, until a certain blonde. You should never speak so soon.

Rachel wasn't sure, not at all seeing that the possible Fabray was bent over. The diva swears that she's never checked Quinn out, okay fine so she checks Quinn out on the occasion, but oddly enough there was something distict about the figure in front of her.

"Quinn?" she calls out, testing the waters.

The figure rises, revealing blonde hair tied up in a pony tale and pale skin only covered by a sports bra and a pair of shorts that rival in length with the brunette's. Her mouth almost drops at the sight, but luckily she was able to control herself.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn replies, flashing a dazzling smile at the nearly winded Berry. It appears that Quinn was also working out, seeing that the sun did a very good job at exposing sweat over toned abs to the young diva. The blonde probably feels disgusting, but Rachel can say otherwise. Sweat was dripping in all the right places.

"W-What are you doing out so early?" the question manages to come out instead of the incoherent babble that Rachel expects.

And a stuttering Rachel is exactly what the blonde expects, "Oh, just jogging. I've been doing this since the beginning of summer, to you know, lose the baby fat."

"Well it appears to me like you've never been pregnant," Rachel replies honestly, finally tearing her eyes away long enough to look into hazel eyes instead of fine muscle.

"Thanks," and a coy smile, "And I guess you're out for a jog too?"

"Yeah," Rachel replies, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Care to join me?"

"Sure."

Quin was more than pleased to be able to reduce the rambling girl to using one word answers.

As the two begin to jog again, Rachel does her best to not get distracted by the extremely attractive girl beside her and Quinn is actually feeling a little shy. She had planned everything beforehand, but it was her first time actually initiating stuff for a relationship. Usually the guy did it.

"So how long do you usual run for, Quinn?" Rachel asks, breaking the silence between the two. It brings relief onto Quinn's shoulders.

"About 2 hours every morning," she replies, smiling. The brunette can't help but smile back sheepishly.

"It's the same thing with me. Normally, I wake up every morning at 6AM and then work out for 2 hours. Usually I would simply hop onto my elliptical but I do go on a job every once in a while as well. It's always good to be versatile and the weather has been nice. Personally, I-"

"So do you want to go out with me?" the question causes Rachel to go into shock, causing her to tense up and freeze.

"Excuse me?" she answers 5 minutes later, not meeting the curious gaze of the ex-cheerio.

"You know, hang out and stuff," she tries to capture the attention of chocolate eyes, "I'm free tomorrow." She realizes that if she made it sound like too much of a date, Rachel would run away in a heartbeat or perhaps her heartbeat would stop.

After realizing that it wasn't _exactly_ a date offer, Rachel manages to find enough air to breathe.

"Sure," she finally replies, Quinn turning away from sight to do a quick _'yes!'_.

"Okay then, tomorrow we're going to a karaoke bar. I'll pick you up say, 6 o clock?"

"A karaoke bar?" she didn't think that Quinn was _that_ into singing.

"Yeah, Kurt and Mercedes brought me there the other day."

Rachel's confused look slowly melts into one of beaming joy. She's never been there with anyone besides her dads, "I can't wait!" she says honestly, her heart bursting with all sorts of emotions.

"Here's my number, in case of anything," Quinn then says, giving Rachel an already prepared piece of paper.

"Thanks," Rachel replies, accepting the piece of paper and not questioning why she already had it ready. She was too busy relishing in the thought of hanging out at the karaoke bar with a _friend_.

xxxx

After taking a very, very cold shower, Rachel sits alone in her kitchen with a bowl of fruit. Today her dads left early and wouldn't be returning until night time for their usual Thursday game night.

That's when her cell went off.

**hey Rach -Quinn**

A text from Quinn? How surprising. Not that the brunette would complain, she was wondering if there was any point of her getting her number and wait...how did she have her cell phone number? Oh, yeah, that one time in Glee when Rachel deemed it necessary for all of her team mates to have her cell number in case of a musical emergency.

**Hello Quinn -Rachel**

**what are you up to? -Quinn**

**Currently I'm eating my breakfast. -Rachel**

**is it some nasty Vegan crap? -Quinn**

**Must everyone assume that Vegans eat nothing but grass? I'm just eating fruit. - Rachel**

**oh. -Quinn**

**What about yourself? -Rachel**

**Mercedes' mom made me some bacon. -Quinn**

And that's how Rachel ended up wasting her whole afternoon.

xxxx

"Rachel, we're home!"

It was 8PM and soft giggles could be heard from the kitchen. Shane looks at his husband with a raised eyebrow and the two make their way to their kitchen to track the sound of laughter.

And there, sitting at the table was Rachel, with a bowl of fruit in front of her and her cell phone in her hands. Looks like that's all she ate that day and she hadn't moved an inch since Quinn began texting her. Imagine the leg cramps.

"Sweety?" calls out Matthew, looking amused by his daughter's antics.

The girl freezes, shoving her cell phone behind her realizing that she was being watched, "H-Hi daddy."

"What are you doing?" asks Shane, approaching his extremely elated daughter.

"Oh, just texting a friend," she replies innocently, making sure not to mention that she was sitting in that one spot since that morning.

"Well you should tell your friend that you're going now because it's time to play some scrabble," Shane's voice was firm, but joking at the same time.

With a sigh, Rachel nods at her father's request.

**I need to leave now. Game Night. -Rachel**

**seriously? it was fun while it lasted. -Quinn**

**Goodnight Quinn. -Rachel**

**'night Rachel. -Quinn**

**_A/N: Oh to be young and have unlimited texting._**


	15. FRIDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Friday

6AM and Rachel decides that it's best not to embarrass herself by going out today. Besides, it wouldn't be nice to neglect the elliptical. Throwing on her usual work out outfit, Rachel hops onto the machine for the next two hours.

Being careful, Rachel reassures herself that she must keep texting to a minimum. There can't be the chance of her forgetting to shower or eat or get ready or something. That would be plain humiliating.

So instead of touching her laptop or watching morning cartoons or talking to her dads about her future career on broadway, Rachel locks herself up in her room to go through her closet.

By 4 o' clock she manages to find a suitable outfit, something casual yet special at the same time. An outfit that Mercedes had picked out for her just a couple of days ago. It felt comfortable and it looked cute.

Hopping into the shower, the girl takes her time for the next hour to get ready to _'hang out'_ with Quinn Fabray.

xxxx

Quinn was nervous, she was actually nervous and it threw her off. It was 5 minutes before 6 and she was parked in Rachel's driveway trying to remember how to breathe.

"You can do this Quinn, this isn't your first...outing," she rolls her eyes at the lame title, "But it is your first outing with Rachel Berry."

The girl drove her crazy from day one. At first, she just thought that Rachel was some sort of freak who wore nothing but argyle and make music videos on myspace just to become even slightly more recognizable than the next person. Quinn thought she was a joke and gladly slushied her when the time came. She thought she was nothing, just a stepping stool to her next stage of life.

But boy was she wrong.

The second she heard Rachel sing in Glee club, her breath was taken away. It was different from any myspace video she saw, she was actually paying attention this time. Her voice was haunting, echoing in her head and she didn't want it to stop.

Ever since then Quinn had been watching Rachel, but avoiding any more confrontation that could make her suspicious. Because seriously, if Rachel were to find out that the blonde had a thing for her, she'd just take it as a joke. Quinn couldn't just change like that to make Rachel see that she wasn't always a bitch.

But then things went downhill for her and she was forced to change anyway. And now, now that she can prove that she was interested, seriously interested in her, she couldn't let that chance slip away.

6PM and Quinn got out of her car and knocked gently on the door. It swung open immedietely to reveal Rachel's back.

It was very interesting for the blonde to see the smaller girl in jeans. It was a gift sent from God.

"Bye dad! Bye daddy!" she yells out before closing the door behind her to smile at Quinn.

"Shall we get going?" and before Quinn could respond the brunette had already let herself in her car.

"Hi Rachel," the blonde mutters to the air, smirking at the smaller girl's excitement.

xxxx

The karaoke bar was moderately busy. Busy enough so that it looked like fun but not so busy that you couldn't hear yourself. Quinn and Rachel sat in a booth together near the karaoke stage.

"So you're going to sing, right?"

"Is that an authentic question?"

Quinn laughs at Rachel, "Well?"

"Of course!" Rachel responds seriously, not catching onto Quinn's flirtatious tone.

The two spend a couple of minutes in silence to review their menu.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Rachel," Quinn begins, dropping her menu, "I don't think I could ever become a Vegan so I hope you don't mind me getting a BLT."

"A BLT? For dinner? Really, Quinn?"

"What? I like bacon," she shrugs, smiling at the way Rachel was laughing at her. Everything seemed so right, so casual. Like they were never enemies.

The rest of the night flew by like a dream. Quinn had her BLT and Rachel had something that had tofu in it...there really is no point in dwelling on the details. They spoke like they were best friends, and to be honest Rachel was having the time of her life and so was Quinn. It was almost like a date, but in reality it was two people getting to know each other for real, for the first time. It was everything Quinn planned and everything Rachel hoped for.

At least, until a certain touchy subject came up. Leave it to Rachel to kill the mood.

"So, Quinn, do you have any ulterior motives to this outing?" she brings up nonchalantly, staring at Quinn with curiousity.

The blonde sighs, "I know this all probably seems, like, weird to you and stuff," she looks uneasy, all the confidence of an HBIC gone.

"You have mentioned before that if our roles were reversed, you would have tortured me," Quinn winces at those words, "I offered you my friendship, what's different now?" Rachel wasn't exactly upset, but she wanted an explanation, something. What if this wasn't real? She needed to know that it's real.

"I'm sorry for everything I did, I really am," and that was all the brunette needed to hear, "I can't take it back now, but I'll make up for it. I swear to you that I'll make up for all the hurt you've been though."

Rachel wasn't looking at her while she said this and absently drank her shirley temple.

"Rach, say something. Please."

"There's nothing to say, Quinn. I believe you, now could you please stop with this rather depressing speech? I'd really like to get back to enjoying our outing together."

"Rachel, you're the one who brought this up."

"Oh, is that so? Then I apologize," she smiles at Quinn reassuringly. The girl was a little confused but decides that maybe they wouldn't discuss that issue further and simply enjoy themselves.

xxxx

Rachel sung several songs. Classics like Britney Spears' 'Oops I did it Again!', a couple of Backstreet Boy songs and to Quinn's amusement and surprise, Aqua's Barbie Girl. It was unbelievable how adorable the girl was when there wasn't any competition going on.

But that didn't stop her from making notes about those who were off key or too sharp or a little flat. Not that Quinn would have it any other way. Although she has complained about it before, she loved Rachel's crazy as much as she loved her legs. Which by the way looked great in those jeans, but she was missing the tanned skin from her skirts.

"I'm going to sing something for you," the blonde then says after taking a sip of water. She winks at the girl, not giving her a chance to react.

As the blonde walks onto the stage, telling the DJ what song she wanted, Rachel sat contently in her seat. okay, so that was a lie, she was practically on the edge of her seat, her eyes burning holes into Quinn's back.

When the instrumental started, a blush immedietely crept onto Rachel's face. Leave it to the music whiz to recognize such a classic song.

_"Though I've tried before to tell her of the feelings I have for her in my heart," _Quinn's voice was low and sultry. The song was perfect for her voice and Rachel couldn't remove the smile that was on her face.

_"Everytime that I come near her, I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start..."_

_"Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Every thing she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on,"  
_  
The built in harmonies were ruining it for Rachel, all she wanted to hear was Quinn's voice.

_"Do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met?"_ hazel eyes were piercing into melting, chocolate brown ones.

_"It's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet,"_ and as the chorus rings in, Quinn's hips begin to move. It was casting a hazy spell on the smaller girl.

_"Every little thing she does is magic_  
_Every thing she do just turns me on_  
_Even though my life before was tragic_  
_Now I know my love for her goes on..."_

Rachel wasn't the only one enjoying the show. Everyone was clapping to the beat and eventually Rachel found herself standing up.

_"I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day and ask her if she'll marry me some old fashioned way,"_ the blonde was walking off the stage, _"But my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone," she was only a meter away from Rachel now, "Long before my tongue has tripped me. Must I always be alone?"_

At this point Rachel was frozen, stuck, her feet wouldn't move. Quinn was singing to her and dancing like nobody's business and it was all for her. If she thought Quinn aroused her before, then she has no idea what sensation was beating through her body at the moment.

And the blonde continued her song, carefully circling Rachel with hungry eyes.

_"Every little thing she do is magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic..." _and by now Quinn was returning to the stage, receiving an applause that rivaled the one the brunette had received earlier. The volume was almost as great as the one Rachel received after singing the Celine Dion classic 'My Heart Will Go On'.

The second Quinn got off the stage, Rachel ran up to her and gave her a hug...much to Quinn's disappointment.

"That was splendid, Quinn! Nearly perfect!"

The blonde almost questioned the 'nearly' part, but she decides that it's best to not ruin the moment.

"And it was for you," she replies, giving Rachel one of her most dazzling smiles.

The young diva squeaked to Quinn's amusement, and didn't say anything afterwards.

xxxx

It was 11PM when the two were standing at Rachel's door way. Quinn knew this wasn't a date, but she wanted so badly to just...you know.

"I had a lot of fun, Quinn," her eyes were sparkling, but something was wrong. Not that the blonde notices, of course.

"Yeah, me too," she was biting her lip while staring rather profusely at Rachel's lips, wondering what they tasted like. _Remembering_ what they tasted like.

"Thank you for taking me out," Rachel continues, smirking at Quinn's ever so subtle staring.

"Do you want to...I don't know, go out again sometime soon?" she takes a pause to breathe, her face was flushed, "And I mean, like _seriously_ go out."

"Is Quinn Fabray asking me out on a date?" Rachel teases, "And to think she was throwing slushies at me just a couple of months ago."

"Rachel!" she rolls her eyes and throws her hands onto her hips, "Stop killing the mood by bringing that stuff up," it made her feel very, very uncomfortable. She thought that they would be able to put the past behind them. She felt that everytime she brought up their past that Rachel would just run away and never learn to like her back.

"Quinn, you know I can't just forget it," her eyes are only a little sad, if not only honest.

"But I already said that I'll make up for it," there was a tinge of desperation, this night couldn't have meant nothing for the other girl.

"I know, and I truly appreciate the effort. However, it hasn't left my mind and honestly I'd like to work on our friendship, first. I don't want us to rush into anything," Quinn couldn't read the emotion on Rachel's face.

The blonde decides to fight a little, "Rachel, don't tell me you don't feel anything for me. Don't deny that we have something. I saw the way you were looking at me when I sang to you. I know you want me too."

Rachel doesn't reply but simply looks away. Quinn rolls her eyes to this and decides to screw it. Leaning in, the ex-cheerio kisses the gleek on the lips.

"_Goodnigh_t, Rachel," she finishes before trailing off back to the car, leaving a rather dumbstruck diva.

_**A/N: I decided to do the fanart of Rachel and Quinn's karaoke 'date'. Hooray! Leave a review, please, and I'll get an update out as soon as I can.**_


	16. SATURDAY

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Saturday

Dear Diary,

It's been a really hectic week, so I have plenty to express. I hope you don't mind, well of course you don't mind, I'd wager that you love it when I write in you. Anyway, my Glee party was a complete success! Everyone had a wonderful time and since then I've hung out with Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Quinn. Oh, Quinn...I'll leave her for last.

Now I rarely dislike people, in fact the only people I dislike aren't even humans. They're Neanderthals, truly. Anyway, I know that not many of my fellow Gleeks are really fond of me, at least not until I displayed how much fun I can be at my last party. Kurt and Mercedes were always sort of close to me, in a sense. At least, they started liking me more when I stopped complaining so much for my lack of solos, therefore supplying them with said solos.

They took me shopping, and honestly I had fun. It's nice when others are kind to me. And I guess, although I adore my argyle collection and animal shirts/sweaters, it was nice to get a slight change in my wardrobe. Kurt has also texted me many times afterwards on going out shopping again.

On Monday I went out with Finn on a _friend date_, as I like to call it. He's really a sweet boy and I can remember why I fell for him in the first place, but the spark is no longer there. I feel terrible, honestly, but I'd feel worse if I tried to force myself to like him. We had a lengthy conversation in regards to our relationship, and I concluded our discussion by leaving him behind and calling my dad to bring me home. He texts me, saying that he was sorry, and that he won't give up...which is strange considering I haven't heard from him since. Perhaps Kurt convinced him otherwise?

Which brings me to say that Kurt himself is rather...nosy. I ran into him during one of my morning jogging routes and he just kept on asking me questions, questions I'd rather not answer, but answered anyway. It's practice, you know, for the paparrazi and future press. In addition, I didn't want to seem like a total 'bitch' and just ignore him, especially when we just became friends.

Then, can you believe this? The next day I met up with Quinn! I have made several mental notes on her body, an activity I can't help but do when she's wearing nothing but a sports bra and short shorts. And then, to my disbelief, she asked me on an outting! Although I will be honest, I expected a date. Not that I'd say yes, of course. That would make me look desperate or something, correct? Quinn was shooting me multiple 'signals' during my party night, apparently, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she was interested in me...

Then our 'outting' happened and it was magical. Simply, magical. Okay, it was also romantic and everything I've ever dreamed of, and it wasn't even a real date. Also, make a note that Quinn is fond of bacon.

Oh, Diary, I am such a fool. I kept on bringing up my insecurities instead of allowing her to just sweep me off my feet. All I needed was an apology and she gave it to me, and yet I brought it up once more. I told her that I'd prefer to be friends first but...I'm not sure. She already told me before that we were friends, and I believe her it's just that...I'm not ready.

I am a coward, Diary. I should've just taken her into my arms and kissed her the way I've always imagined it in my head. Why did I put such distance between us? She kissed me in the end anyway. I...I...

I think I'm in love with her, Diary. And I'm scared, I'm really scared that this will only be a summer fling and that she'll dump me the second school starts. But when I look her in the eyes, when she sang that song to me I felt it, it has to be real.

And there she goes, making me swoon with a simple text message. She just said goodnight, Diary! Neither Finn or Puck or Jesse ever did that for me.

Oh what am I to do? What if she gives up on me? What if I explode my feelings towards her and she rejects me?

I just can't do this right now, Diary. I hope she understands...I hope she can wait for me.

Goodnight,  
Rachel Berry (insert golden star here)

**_A/N: I think Rachel deserves a diary entry too! Anyway, one more week before the explosion that is the second party! Different games and stuff. In the next week we'll be seeing the rest of the Glee club! And perhaps, another date? Hopefully I'll get out another chapter tonight. Sunday: Rachel jams with Puck in the park and Matt and Mike show up with an ulterior motive. Apparently a certain blonde is very set on getting a certain brunette to confess to her feelings outloud. Fun?_**


	17. SUNDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Sunday II

_**A/N: Oh God yes, I'm lame.**_

xxxx

It's 1AM and Rachel makes it her business to perform to the children in the park. In fact, she has her own little spot underneath a tree. The girl has been doing this routine every other Sunday since the beginning of her school year. She was actually quite popular with the children.

"Guys! Rachel's here!" calls out a small child, approximately 10 years old.

By now, Rachel knew several of their names. She would take their requests and sing for about 2 hours before taking a walk on her own.

However, as the children take their seats, she manages to spot three very familiar figures in the distance.

"Hey Rachel," Puck greets with one of his more charming smiles. Now that he was only a few metres away, she could recognize the three of them.

The young diva is more than excited to see him, but is actually a little weirded out when Matt and Mike were there as well.

"Hey," the two say in unison when they finally reach the very large tree.

"What are you three doing here?" she asks, the children staring at the very large boys who were about twice the size as their private singer.

"Oh I know him! He cleaned our pool once," calls out a small child.

Puck makes a strange face, scrunching up then releasing a very satisfied look. Rachel decides not to ask.

"Well, I'm going to play the guitar," Puck says simply, holding up his acoustic.

"And we're going to watch," Mike says, taking a seat next to a random child. Matt following afterwards.

"Thanks?" is all Rachel manages to say, still trying to soak up her situation. Shaking her head, she directs her attention to the children and the several moms there as well. "I'm going to start with a song by the Foo Fighters."

The children cheer, mostly because she's about to sing, not that many of the children knew that song. Probably the few who have played Guitar Hero or something.

Rachel turns her attention to Puck who nods, knowing exactly what song that way.

And so they began.

During the song, the children were swaying, Matt and Mike joining them. Rachel of course, loved the attention, but she loved the song more. She was completely into it, swaying along with the children. And Puck? Well he was appreciating the looks her was getting from some of the cougars in the small crowd.

_"And I wonder_  
_If everything could ever feel this real forever_  
_If anything could ever be this good again_  
_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_  
_Got to promise not to stop when I say when..."_

And after a few more chords, the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Do Lady Gaga next!" a girl cries out, looking to be about 12 years old.

"Noah, do you know how to do Poker Face?" he responds with a nod and Mike and Matt get up.

The children watch the two carefully, intrigued by their movement. The two were dancing now, invoking a giggling Rachel.

xxxx

The session continued like usual and when it hit 3 o clock, the children and their parents got up to thank Rachel, some parents even giving her some money.

"Oh no, I cannot accept that," she says modestly, blushing at the offer.

"Rachel, honey, you do this everytime. Just take it and thank you for the show," a mother says, offering the girl 5 dollars, "It's not even that much."

The brunette nods, "Thank you," she says, not wanting to continue the arguement.

Mike and Matt were playing with several of the children by now and Puck was getting a couple of numbers for his business. Rachel smiles at the boys, it was so nice of them to stop by. Although it was weird, how did they know where she was?

When things calm down, the three boys approach Rachel again.

"So you want ice cream or something?" Puck asks.

"Dude, remember, she's a Vegan!" Mike reminds the jewish boy, Matt nodding afterwards.

"Oh, yeah, then a popsicle?"

"A colourful frozen treat filled with empty calories?" Rachel replies, smiling a little.

"Yeah, sure," Mike responds, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, I guess it's not bad to have a little guilty pleasure every once in a while," she didn't want to say that it reminded her of slushies.

And so the three walk towards the closest ice cream truck, Rachel getting a grape popsicle, Puck getting a cherry one and Matt and Mike getting a vanilla cone.

"Dude! That is so not cool!" Puck exclaims, glaring at the boys who were happily licking their frozen dessert.

"It's okay, Noah," Rachel says honestly, sucking a little on her popsicle, "My dads get ice cream all the time, I'm not bothered by it."

The three boys heave a sigh of relief as Rachel continues walking down a path.

"So, how was your week, Rachel?" Mike asks, having finished his dessert first.

Rachel was almost done, "It was good, thank you for asking, Mike. And yours?"

"Well, I went to the arcade and-" Puck clears his throat, "What? She asked!"

"Yes, Noah, I was enjoying his answer. Why did you cut him off?"

The three boys look at each other, then all eyes focus on Puck. He lets out a groan.

"It's just, uh," he ponders his next step, he can't mess this up, "We want to hear more about...you, Rachel," he forces out, luckily Rachel doesn't notice the details in his face.

"Oh, how thoughtful!" she beams, tossing the popsicle sticks into the closest trash can, "Well, not much happened. I went shopping with Kurt and Mercedes, I had a very friendly date with Finn," the boys wince at the emphasis of friendly, "I went on a couple of morning jogs, and I went on an outting with Quinn."

Bingo, the three boys think at once.

"An outting?" Matt repeats innocently, "You mean, like a date?"

"That's hot," Mike says afterwards, earning a nudge on the shoulder from the other male parties and a shocked look from Rachel.

"It was not a date!" she declares, stopping in her tracks now. Her eyes were screaming denial, and the boys relished in it.

"Really?" Puck says, smirking.

"Was it only the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Alone, out for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Did she kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Thoroughly, hey, wait a second!" her face turns a deep shade of red and Mike and Matt are holding their gut now. Puck held his hand up to get high fives from his fellow bros.

"Sounds like a date to me," Puck declares innocently, his smile mimicked by Matt and Mike. The three look like sick clowns.

"You know what? I-I need to go now, bye!" she practically yells, running down the path.

The boys look to each other and give each other high fives once again.

"Dude, does she know that her skirt's going up? I can totally see her underwear."  
"Dude!"

"Duuuude!"

And another round of high fives.

"Oh shit," Mike mumbles, connecting his palm to his face.

"We didn't get her to tell us she likes Quinn!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious that..."

**You need to get her to say it. -Quinn**

"Whoa! That's freaky!" Matt yells out, holding his cell phone up to the other boys.

**Hurry up, you idiots. She's getting away! -Quinn**

"How does she...?"

"It's best not to ask," Puck concludes before motioning for the group to run after Rachel.

xxxx

When Rachel arrives at a pond, she finds Brittany alone, feeding the ducks bread crumbs. The young diva looks around looking for any sign of Santana...but to her surprise, she wasn't there.

"Hey Brittany," Rachel greets cautiously.

"Oh, hey Rachel!" she greets excitedly, her hand moving rapidly.

"Where's Santana?" the brunette asks, smiling fondly at how happy Brittany looks with the ducks.

"Oh, she's out with her family today," Brittany responds, not looking up at Rachel this time, "I miss her."

"But it's only been a day, I'm sure," Rachel replies.

"One day is too long," the blonde pouts, focusing on the ducks before her.

"You sure do like her, don't you?" the young diva asks, sitting herself down at a nearby bench.

"Oh no," Brittany says, running out of bread crumbs. With that she hops over to where Rachel is and sits next to her. "I love San!" she then declares happily, somehow causing the smaller girl to blush.

"That's great, I'm glad you two are happy."

"Very happy!" the blonde responds, nodding her head afterwards.

And suddenly a group of boys are huffing.

"Damnit Rachel, why are you so short?"

"We lost track of you after like, a minute or something," Mike admits, being the first one up.

"And why were you following me?" Rachel asks, Brittany waving at her friends.

"We weren't finished!" Matt exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Finished what? Interrogating me?" the brunette continues, refusing to look at the boys.

"No! Rachel, really," Puck tries, approaching the smaller girl, "I'm...not that good at this kind of stuff but..."

"Hey Rachel," Brittany cuts in, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes, Brittany?" Rachel addresses her with a smile.

"Do you like Quinn?"

The three boy nearly fall over and the young diva simply gapes.

"Oh, so you do," she concludes, clapping her hands together, "Good!"

"Wait, Brittany, why are you asking?"

"Dude, she's not denying it," Matt points out, Mike nodding in agreement.

"So it's true," Puck says afterwards, wriggling his eyebrows, "Mind if I watch?"

"Watch what, Noah?" Rachel asks, face red and confused.

"I want to watch too!" Brittany shouts out, raising her hand. Matt and Mike follow suit.

The jewish girl shakes her head, finally understanding what the group around her meant, "Guys...I believe you're misunderstanding..."

"So when did it start, Rachel?" the blonde continues, shining curious eyes at the girl beside her.

Matt, Mike and Puck sit themselves in front of Rachel, "We want to hear it too!" Matt and Mike shout, Puck nodding in agreement.

"I..." Rachel couldn't find any words, "I...I..."

"Don't be ashamed, Rachel. Love is a good thing."

"I..." still, nothing.

"Dude, she's not denying it again."

"That's so hot."

"Well, Rachel?" they were all staring at her with puppy pout eyes, Brittany's successful while the boys were awfully...frightening. Puck didn't try though, Puckzilla would never beg.

"Fine..." the brunette gives in, "I believe you were all at my party..."

xxxx

Rachel's story ended up being an hour long. Brittany was still paying attention, but the boys had fallen asleep.

"...and well, I came to the conclusion that I like Quinn Fabray."

The three boys sit up immediately, blinking awake to those last few words. Luckily Rachel didn't notice their sleeping figures.

"That was a cool story," Mike says, smiling and trying to hide his sleepy eyes. The two other boys nod as well. And Brittany? She just hugs Rachel.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! When are you going to make it official?"

"I...I'm not ready, Brittany."

"Not ready? _Laaaaame_!" Puck exclaims, "Claim your woman, Berry."

"Noah, I'd appreciate it if you call me by my first name _all_ the time," she rolls her eyes, still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Rachel," he grumbles, looking away.

"When will you be ready?" Brittany asks, tilting her head, "And ready for what?"

"To be Quinn's girlfriend," the brunette replies bluntly.

"But dude, I mean, Rachel," Matt corrects himself the second he feels her stare, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to be ready?"

"Matt, one must not rush into things."

"But you guys were flirting throughout the whole party," Brittany points out.

"You broke up with Finn," Puck adds.

"You guys went on an 'outting'," Mike says with the air quotes.

"You just said that you liked her," Matt finishes.

"What else is there?" the blonde asks, confused.

Rachel lets out a sigh, it's hard when the four of them were staring at her.

"While I respect your support, please understand that I will act when the time is right." The girl refuses to hear anymore and storms off, Rachel Berry style.

xxxx

Matt, Mike, and Puck were walking Brittany home now.

"Well at least we got her to admit it," Mike mutters, shrugging a little.

"We didn't do shit," Puck retorts, "Brittany did everything."

"What did I do?" the girl asks, pointing at herself and tilting her head.

"Nothing, girl," Matt replies, putting an arm around Brittany.

"Okay," she answers, still looking confused.

"Why isn't Quinn texting us now?" the asian then asks.

"I don't know, man," Puck answers, shrugging, "She totally owes us our award."

**You guys don't get anything. Brittany did all the work. -Quinn**

"WHOA!" Matt screams out, holding out his cell to show the others.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany yells at the cellphone.

"Uh, Britt, it's just a text message."

"Oh."

_**A/N: Uhhh, I was done this last night but my internet died. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Monday: Tina and Artie invite Rachel on a dinner date, not wanting to be a third wheel, she invites Quinn. And well, you know. Overthinking Rachel coming up!**_


	18. MONDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Monday II

**_A/N: Eeee, thanks for the response guys! I'm sure you all want to know how Quinn knew all that stuff...you'll find out eventually!_**

xxxx

It's 3PM and Rachel has just finished organizing her list of things to buy, things to do and finalized activites for her upcoming party.

Right now the girl is doing something that is very rare for an ambitious girl like herself. She is lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling then at her dresser. It was covered in pictures, mostly pictures of herself and her dads. Then there were several pictures of Glee club at sectionals and at Regionals. At that moment she decides that she needs to take more pictures.

Then her cell phone vibrates. Rachel hopes that it's Quinn, seeing that the girl hasn't messaged her throughout the whole day. She tends to be more responsive at night, which makes her wonder what she does during the afternoon and everyone already knows what she does in the morning.

**Hey Rachel! Artie and I are going to watch a movie, wanna come? -Tina**

Rachel smiles at the device. Tina was most definitely the kindest one in the entire Glee club although shy. They never really hung out or had any talks more intimate than the lectures Rachel gave to the Glee club, but the brunette was fond of the asian. Mostly because she rarely objects to any of her suggestions.

**I'd love to come! I appreciate the invitation. -Rachel**

And then she realizes that Artie and Tina are a couple...meaning that she'd be a third wheel.

**Is it okay if I bring someone else? -Rachel**

She stares at the cell, hoping for a quick response.

**Yeah, sure! Just meet us at the theatre at 4 okay? -Tina**

**Of course, see you later then. -Rachel**

With a sigh of relief the brunette stands up, pacing in circles. Who is she going to invite? Surely it had to be someone she was comfortable enough with to converse with throughout the entire event seeing that Artie and Tina will be caught up in each other...Finn? No, he would try something, that's for sure. Puck? Was that even a question? Brittany? No, Santana would have to come making Rachel the fifth wheel.

**Hey Rach, what's up? -Quinn**

"Oh! Quinn!" Rachel squeals out loud, jumping up a little. The blonde girl had such incredible timing.

**I'm going to a movie with Artie and Tina in approximately an hour. Would you like to accompany us? -Rachel**

**Are you asking me out on a double date, Berry? -Quinn**

**NO! I am simply asking for your company so that I'm not a third wheel. -Rachel**

**So you're using me? -Quinn**

**Quinn! Stop teasing me and just say yes already. -Rachel**

The brunette was giggling, texting now an art to her.

**I'll come pick you up at 3:50 k? -Quinn**

**Affirmative. -Rachel**

Now, what to wear?

xxxx

It was hard to deny everyone. Even Mercedes sent a text to Rachel asking the scoop between her and Quinn. It was as if everyone suddenly cared about her love life. No one was this curious about Finn or Puck or Jesse. At least they weren't grossed out by the concept. Of course with Kurt on Glee club it was obvious that no one was homophobic. Well maybe the guys, just a little.

It's 3:45PM and Rachel's staring at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a yellow shirt with a cute rabbit on it followed by a reasonably lengthed skirt. It reaches an inch or two above her knees which isn't so bad. The girl was contemplating on whether the animal shirt was a good idea or not, but frankly she was too attached to the shirt to really think it through properly.

"I'm ready," she mutters to herself, flashing a dazzling smile to her reflection.

Saying goodbye to her fathers, the young diva makes her way outside to see Quinn already parked in her driveway.

"You're early," Rachel points out, getting into the car.

"Someone seems eager," Quinn teases, smirking at the smaller girl.

The car ride was a little less than awkward. As the two talked about their day, Rachel could only think about what she had confessed to many the day before. Was she going to make a move anytime soon? Quinn was obviously more than ready and this outting with Artina (yes, that's what she calls the couple) could prove to be something more than just the brunette calling the blonde for some help so that she didn't have to be a third wheel.

"What movie are we watching?" Quinn then asks as the two get out of the car.

"I am actually not sure, to be honest with you," Rachel replies, not noticing when her hand finds its way to Quinn's, fingers intertwining ever so snuggly.

"Well knowing Artie and Tina, it's probably some romantic comedy," the blonde responds, smirking secretly to herself in regards to Rachel's subtlety.

xxxx

And boy were they correct.

The four sat together at the very front of the theatre (because of Artie, of course) for the screening of some romantic comedy Rachel didn't really care to remember. In fact she was more focused on the strawberry scented blonde who was sitting next to her. The seating arrangement went Artie at the end, Tina, Rachel then Quinn.

The ex-cheerio refuses to let go unless Rachel does, and the young diva still doesn't seem to notice. Instead she is deep in conversation with Tina regarding the actors and actresses in the film. As this goes on, Quinn rolls her eyes before noticing a very bored looking Artie.

"Rach, let Tina go back to her date," the blonde whispers rather...seductively, if possible. Rachel can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and Quinn does her best to stop herself from laughing.

As the previews roll by, Rachel can't help but make soft comments to the girl next to her. Not that Quinn minds, of course. Having the brunette's hot breath against her ear wasn't something she'd complain about.

It entertains her greatly, how much Rachel had to say about basically everything. The choice of background music (the girl knew her tunes very well), the setting, the lighting of the scene, the acting, the chemistry, the outfits, the names...everything. It was almost annoying, but Quinn could care less about the movie.

In the middle of the main couple's first kiss, Rachel realizes something. Her eyes dart downwards to see her hand in Quinn's and very secure. Odd, was that where that warmth was coming from? It felt so right that she couldn't even tell it was happening. But now that she was very aware of its presence, she can't help but stare at it.

This of course is obvious to Quinn seeing that the whispering had stopped. Her hazel eyes wander to the side to see Rachel contemplating on their hand holding. Perhaps more can be done? The blonde doesn't think twice when she moves their hands to rest on Rachel's lap.

The two are having a staring contest now. An action that Santana would horrifyingly call 'eye sex, so ew, get a room'. Quinn simply squeezes and Rachel looks hesitant, her eyes wandering back and forth between their linked fingers and the blonde's burning eyes. What was supposed to happen now? Rachel wonders, continuosly allowing Quinn to have her way.

And that's when Tina offers Rachel some popcorn, and then Quinn. The two refuse, but Rachel goes off into a rant about how too much popcorn is unhealthy. And thus, our favourite ex-cheerio tickles her fingers along Rachel's thigh, causing her to jerk immediately.

"Rachel, you okay?" Tina asks, concerned.

"I-I'm f-fine," the brunette responds, suddenly finding that speech was very hard to accomplish.

She turns to glare at Quinn who was obviously trying to hide her amusement.

"What's the matter, Berry?" she challenges, her face getting closer to the brunette's.

"Nothing, Quinn. For your information I-" Quinn's face was way too close now, and those fingers, damn, what are those fingers doing? Rachel couldn't comprehend or even breathe.

"You?" the teasing girl repeats, her face only an inch away from Rachel's, her eyes darting from those brown eyes to those full lips.

"I...would like to go back to enjoying the movie, if you please. You should also try to focus, Quinn. Despite the mediocre acting and the lack of chemistry between the two main characters, it actually isn't that bad compared to modern films," the young diva uses all of her strength to turn away from Quinn and back to the screen. Oh look, the dramatic first couple fight.

And the blonde relishes in the fact that their fingers are still intertwined.

xxxx

By the end of the movie Rachel finds herself tearing up, just a little.

"Who knew they'd break into a final musical number?" Quinn asks outloud, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was pretty cute," Tina admits, pushing Artie across the bustling theatre floor.

"Yeah, even though their lip synching was off," the wheel-chaired boy says, laughing along with Tina.

"I can't believe you're crying," the blonde teases, hooking her arm around Rachel since their hands had seperated a while ago.

"Would you stop that? The ending just caught me by surprise, is all," she looks away, trying to fight a smile.

"So did you guys like the movie?" the asian girl asks once they're out of the theatre.

"It was okay," Artie says shrugging, "Not my first choice and not very realistic, but it was nice spending time with you."

Tina smiles shyly at this, and the other two girls can't help but smile at the innocence of the romance before them.

"We're gonna go now, guys," Quinn says, noticing that the two were obviously wanting a moment of peace.

"What's our next destination, Quinn? Why the rush?" Rachel asks, only slightly oblivious. Forcing her gaze back onto Artina she realizes right away and mouths a silent 'Oh'.

Artie mouths a thank you to Quinn.

"See you on Saturday then," Tina yells out, waving at the blonde dragging Rachel.

"Farewell!" Rachel reluctantly says, not resisting Quinn's pull.

xxxxx

Quinn's car is parked in front of the Berry house but no one makes a move.

"Quinn," Rachel finally speaks up, turning to the blonde.

"Yes, Rachel?" she responds, smiling.

"Why do you like me?"

Well, wasn't that surprising? Quinn's eyes widen at the question, then soften immediately after. The sparkle in Rachel's eyes is soft, wanting nothing but the truth.

"I mean, what exactly is it that you find attractive? What physical aspect or personality trait do you find likeable in someone like myself? You always called me things like Man Hands, Treasure Trail, Tranny, Stubbles. I know you find me annoying and you've never praised my singing before, making me think that there is absolutely nothing about me that you are fond of. Finn, even though I no longer have feelings for him...if it wouldn't end up in his heart breaking, I'd run to him in a heartbeat. He's the only one who has shown any appreciation for my talent and hard work and he's even told me that he loves me-"

"I love you," Quinn says sternly, burning a hole into Rachel's eyes.

There's a long pause before anything else is said. Quinn wants so badly to answer the young diva's previous question, but she also wants to hear Rachel return her feelings.

"I have to go," the brunette responds instead, obviously flustered by the three words. It didn't feel the same coming from Quinn, in this moment. When Finn had confessed to her of his feelings after she told him to 'break a leg', she was surprised, but happy. This time around she wasn't even sure what that feeling in the pit of her stomach and chest was.

"Rach, you have to stop running from me."

"I'm not running, I simply have an agenda to adhere to. Farewell," and with that she storms out of the car and quickly disappears into her house.

Quinn lets out a heavy sigh, wishing that she didn't fall for the most stubborn girl in the world.

_**A/N: Sorry this came out later than expected. I was doing orientation these past two days and therefore I was out a lot and sleeping a lot. I can't believe I'm graduating this year, guys! Grade 12 here I come! Anyway, Tuesday: lots of Brittana as Britt asks Rachel to hang out at the park with them.**_


	19. TUESDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Tuesday II

_**A/N: School starts in a couple of days guys...Hopefully I'll be able to finish this series before things get really busy. Final year and all...**_

xxxx

1PM and Rachel's sitting on her couch staring at an empty television screen. She's spent the past hour or so thinking about, who else? _Quinn Fabray_. Those words, her voice, that tone, it wouldn't escape her mind. She wouldn't allow it to escape her mind.

Did it really happen? Of course it did. Rachel Berry takes pride in her memory and observation skills and that moment definitely happened.

Quinn Fabray told one, Rachel Berry that she _loves_ her. If the brunette were to hear those words only a month ago she'd probably die of either shock or laughter. The whole concept of the most beautiful woman in the world who used to be enemy number 1 in love with her was something extremely hard to swallow. The young diva was having a hard time as it is absorbing the fact that she even liked her.

_Oh yeah_. The blonde never had a chance to answer her question because she ended up rambling like usual. Old habits die hard, of course. Not that Rachel minded. It's good for a person to be expressive, especially if that person was planning on becoming a star on Broadway.

_What happens now though?_ Should Rachel run into the arms of the blonde now that she claims to love her? She was already done forgiving her for the past but the brunette's insecurities were beyond those of the average teenage girl.

"Oh!" she exclaims, rushing towards her laptop to open her WordPad. Perhaps a list of Pros and Cons is a sufficient way to deal with this.

"Pros," the girl reads outloud before listing them. "Quinn's...beautiful, without a doubt, she's an honour roll student, she's a great singer albeit occasionally sharp, she's a great dancer, a much better kisser than Finn, she understands my Vegan needs, she's very tender when we're...out together."

Rachel takes in a deep breath before going over to the cons, "She's called me names since I can remember, she's thrown slushies in my face, she's written horrendous comments on my myspace page, she's a girl," this point strikes an odd one in Rachel...did that really matter? So she deletes that last one...though the thought doesn't exactly leave her mind.

She then clicks on the Pros side again and writes, "She's apologized for everything," and following up by deleting everything on the cons list.

With a sigh she returns to the Pros side, "She has a dazzling smile, she has gorgeous skin, she always smells nice, I like her." Her breathing picks up as she stares at the monitor. _Those last three words_...maybe if she just saw it. "I lo-"

That's when her phone buzzes.

**hey Rachel! wanna feed the ducks w/ me? -B**

**Is Santana with you? -Rachel**

**ye, but she wants u 2 come 2! -B**

The young diva stares aghast at the small screen before her, doing her best not to lose her grip on the cell.

**Seriously? Don't play jokes on me, Brittany. -Rachel**

**just come, pls? -B**

The brunette releases a sigh.

**Fine. -Rachel**

xxxx

Today Rachel feels like a tank top and skirt combination is necessary since the weather outside was pretty extreme. She walks casually towards the duck pond, wondering why in the world would Santana want to see her. Maybe hell hath frozen over and they were going to make amends or something. Or even better, become friends.

When the clearing of the path showed the pond, Rachel automatically smiles at the two girls holding hands while talking. It must have been nice to be so...obviously in love. The light was perfectly shining off their faces as well. It was a like a scene from a movie or something.

"Hello," Rachel says timidly, hoping that she's not interrupting a sweet moment between the two.

"Oh hey!" Brittany greets, immediately running over to hug Rachel. The brunette returns the hug just as affectionately before meeting the gaze of Santana.

"Hello, Santana," the young diva greets, offering a smile. Her eyes try to meet Santana's darker ones.

"Okay, listen up Berry," her tone is a little harsh yet...soft at the same time. It was almost music to Rachel's ears, but shocking at the same time.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Tell me straight up, do you like Quinn?"

"She does, San!" Brittany cheerfully says, throwing her arms around the latina and snuggling her head into the smaller girl's shoulder. It would look awkward if Brittany wasn't so adorable.

"I want to hear her say it, baby," Santana cooes, patting the blonde's head.

"I...I do," she replies with less hesitation, nearly blushing at the thought of the list she was making on her laptop. And it's not like it was her first time admitting it or...well having someone else admit her feelings. Brittany was already way too aware of it. Despite her...slowness at times, the girl was painfully observant.

"Good," the Latina replies before returning her attention back to the ducks. They were quacking and eating bread crums and swimming around and doing duck...type things.

xxxx

"How was your day?" Rachel asks the both of them, trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. However only Brittany gives her the attention.

"We've been here since dawn!" the blonde admits, nodding furiously. Rachel raises her eyebrow at this.

"Sa-"

"Don't say anything, Berry," Santana threatens, shooting a bitch-glare at the other brunette. She just knew that Rachel would make a very lengthy point of how the latina was obviously very much whipped.

The rest of the time is spent in near silence as Rachel finds the ducks to be incredibly adorable...and not only the ducks, but the couple next to her. She didn't mind not being addressed too often, but relishes in the softness and happiness that emitted itself from Santana's body. It was odd yet refreshing at the same time. Brittany had some sort of hold on the latina and everytime they held hands or hugged, it was as if they were one person. Like they melded together, like they fit together. It was so painfully romantic and Rachel wanted something like that.

"Say, Brittany," Rachel manages to pull her courage from the serenity of the situation, "How did you know that you loved Santana?"

The young diva flinches when the Latina sends a disapproving glare. But she doesn't say a word when Brittany smiles at her.

"You mean, how did I know that I love S?" Rachel nods, "Well, it wasn't hard for me to realize it. Sex was always better with San and she makes me happy."

Rachel turns to Santana to hear her answer, "Same thing," she says simply instead of ignoring the question.

It seemed so easy for the two of them. Sex was better? They make each other happy? And here they are as if they were perfect for each other. The type of love so many people struggled to find.

"It took her a while to admit it though," the blonde follows up, kissing the tanned girl on her forehead, "San is actually a little insecure sometimes."

Vulnerable Santana was definitely cute, Rachel thinks as a blush spreads across the small cheerleader's face.

"I wish I was as sure as yourself, Brittany," Rachel says, hanging her head a little low.

"I still don't get why you and Q haven't like, made out yet."

"Ew, B, can we not think about it?"

"Why? I think it's hot."

"And I think I'm about to throw up."

"Not on the ducks!"

"Ladies!" Rachel interrupts, firmly standing up now, "Enough with this arguing. Anyway, to answer your question, Brittany, me and Quinn are not an item."

"Remember, B? Quinn was complaining about it when she came by this morning."

"Oh yeah."

Rachel stares at the two as they remember what happened that morning. Was Quinn really that serious about her? What should she do?

"How did you two come to terms with your... sexuality?" Rachel interrupts again, remembering her list from earlier. She nearly whispered the last word, blushing only a tad bit.

"_I'm_ sexy," the blonde responds simply.

"Who gives a _fuck_ about sexuality, Berry?" she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, "I didn't expect to hear that question from you, _Ms. I have two gay dads_. Geez."

"How was Rachel made if both the parents are guys?"

"Surrogate mother or something like that."

"Huh?"

"One of the dads gave their sperm to some lady."

"Wow, what a nice lady. Pregnancy is so uncool and like...painful. Who would do it for a stranger?"

"Um, Brittany and Santana?," she interrupts once again, sheepishly this time.

"Yeah?" the two say in unison.

"I have a question."

"Duh."

"How long exactly has Quinn...liked me?" she didn't want to use the word 'love' in case the other pair had no idea.

Santana and Brittany turn to each other before nodding.

"Sometime after we all joined Glee club."

And that's when Rachel fainted.

xxxx

"Britt, stop crying, she's not dead."

"But she hasn't moved in an hour!"

"She's breathing though, look, her chest is rising and falling," the latina did her best to console her best friend, rolling her eyes at how stupid the situation was. Stupid Berry, going into denial and shock and ruining her day out with Brittany.

Rachel snaps awake, her head colliding with Santana's.

"Why you little-"

But before Santana can say anymore, Rachel had run off, leaving a trail of dust.

"What was that all about, San? Are you okay?" Brittany caresses Santana's forehead as she says this, concern clear in her eyes.

"Berry was just being a moron in denial, Britt, it's all okay." The two press their foreheads together after, the sensation of the blonde against her skin healing all wounds and melting all thoughts of murdering one, Rachel Berry. Their hands also tangle together before Santana leaves a kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah B?"

"Can you dance like a duck for me again?"

"..."

"I'll do that thing you like."

"Of course I'll dance like a duck for you, B."

_**A/N: Read and review please~ Believe me, it helps the mind and fingers work.**_


	20. WEDNESDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Wednesday II

**_A/N: WOW! The response to the last chapter was amazing. Anyway, I'd just like to remind you all that this was inspired by Playing Games. I didn't really want it to be too similar or anything and I hope I've made that clear by now. On with the show! Warning: This is packed with FLUFF!_**

xxxx

9PM and Rachel is out the door, alerting her fathers that she'll be taking an evening stroll. The wind was cool and the girl is clad in a simple argyle tshirt and skirt, like usual. Her hair is in braids, representing her day spent tending to her backyard, getting ready for Saturday's party.

The night air was crisp and cool, but not too cold so that Rachel shivered. It was refreshing, really. The brunette breathes deeply with every small gust of wind and begins humming a little tune.

The park is illuminated with street lights and the sky is illuminated with stars. It was perfect, really perfect. Rachel had set out on a mission to clear her thoughts. Now that her party was finished being planned and her backyard and house was already set up, she had plenty of time to concentrate on the one subject that kept her head spinning round.

_Quinn Fabray._

She's getting sick and tired of the countless text messages asking her when she'll be asking the blonde out or if they already made out yet, the latter coming mostly from Puck. And oddly enough, nothing has come from Finn in a long time either. Not that she minds, it's just easier like this for now.

Rachel decides that the best place to think is underneath the giant tree that she sings under for the kids. She often comes to that area to sing at night when she didn't want her neighbours complaining about the sound. For some reason, no matter how loud she would sing, no one would come to complain.

And then she sees it and her breath is nearly taken away. Those golden locks illuminated by moonlight and starlight, and that pale and delicate face that looks to the sky as if asking a question.

"Quinn?" Rachel calls out, practically running towards the sitting ex-cheerleader.

Quinn looks surprised but completely ecstatic to see the brunette. She offers her a seat next to her.

"How do you know about this place?" Rachel then asks quietly, offering a curious face.

The blonde bites her bottom lip, "I've seen you sing here at the park before..."

"Ah! Were you the one who informed Puck, Matt and Mike about my location?"

Quinn simply nods as Rachel raises her eye brow, "Why didn't you come too?"

The blonde smiles softly at the plea in her voice, "I was busy that day Rach." that and she wanted the boys to weed out the facts from Rachel.

Then silence. The small brunette is switching her focus from the sky to Quinn's illuminated face while fidgeting in her spot. She's still standing up and her hands are hidden behind her back, her aura screaming shyness. The blonde is simply staring at Rachel, trying to invoke some sort of reaction. This goes on for about 2 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to Rachel.

"I like you," the young star spits out, her face blushing under the moonlight.

Quinn smiles at this, slightly surprised but once again, incredibly ecstatic.

" _I know_," she responds simply, smirking at the way Rachel flinches to that statement.

"And _you_ like me..." she continues, not bothering to ask Quinn how she knows of her feelings.

"_Thank you_, Captain Obvious," the blonde replies sarcastically, earning her a playful eyeroll from the brunette.

"And so, according to most relationships I've experienced, read about or seen on the media...When you put two and two together-"

"I know, Rach. I already asked you out."

Some more silence as Rachel tries to distract herself from Quinn's perfect smile. If she wasn't careful, she could easily pounce on the girl. And perhaps kiss her. And perhaps escape into the hazy dream that was her hair and her body and...

"What? Still not ready yet?" Quinn asks, interrupting Rachel's train of dirty thoughts.

The brunette wants to say that yes, she is ready but the words just don't want to come out. Instead she manages to say, "Can we not discuss this right now?"

The blonde sighs, trying to hide her aggravation. Rachel was seriously testing her patience. Now if only she wasn't so into the stubborn girl.

More silence passes before Quinn collapses onto the cool grass, extending her arms around her and giggling as her hair falls around her face. Rachel watches her curiously, smiling at how adorable the Fabray was being. Then blushing afterwards when Quinn flashes that damn, perfect smile of hers towards her direction.

"Come lie with me," the blonde asks, not caring how dirty that might sound and loving the fact that Rachel wouldn't think of it like that.

"I..." the brunette mumbles, bringing a finger under her chin, "That's not very sanitary, Quinn. You know- _AH_!"

And with that, Quinn pulls the smaller girl towards her, causing her to fall onto the ground. There's a shriek as the two tumble and roll around in the grass. They look as if they were five year olds, having a senseless wrestling match. Rachel was trying to find her centre and Quinn was simply taking advantage of the moment. There were giggles and shouting, but no one got hurt. If Rachel didn't feel so embarrassed, she'd want the moment to turn into some sort of 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' moment. After a few rolls, the two manage to stop, side by side, with a clear view of the starry night sky.

There's another silence, but this one isn't awkward at all.

"The stars are gorgeous tonight," Rachel almost whispers, turning a little to see Quinn staring right back at her. She's blushing, but she's not looking away this time.

"They seem especially more beautiful tonight," Quinn responds before returning her attention to the sky.

It's only seconds before Rachel shyly maneuvers with her hands, trying so desperately hard to find Quinn's fingers. But the second they're found, is the second they intertwine and the second that time stops.

And the girls exhale at once.

"I usually come here when I'm feeling down," Quinn says, running her thumb over the back of the brunette's hand.

"Is that so? Rachel replies, concerned, "What's the matter, Quinn?"

The blonde gives Rachel a look and she understand immediately.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Quinn scoffs, "It's not your fault, Rach. It's my fault. I should've known that being the head cheerleader would bite me in the ass someday."

"Language."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, don't apologize. Really, it's my fault for falling for such a stubborn girl like you. And to think, I thought I had you at your party."

"You did."

"But?"

"I just couldn't."

"You just couldn't _what_?"

"Quinn, can we not ruin the moment with this senseless babbling? We're underneath the stars, holding hands and I can barely seem to concentrate on anything or anyone else. It's probably the most romantic scene I've been in my entire life and I'd rather it not be interrupted with argueing."

The blonde can only laugh at this and squeeze Rachel's hand tenderly. She guesses that it'd be too much to ask for anything more. Life was never easy, but she really did wish that everything would fall into place right now and that they would just get on with their lives already. Too bad Rachel's such a drama queen and needs to think this over so much. God, what did she see in her again?

And there's that silence again. Rachel didn't even care that her cellphone was buzzing in her pocket. It was probably someone from New Directions asking her what to bring for the party or something.

"Quinn, do you mean it?" the brunette then asks, looking at the blonde next to her.

"That you're stubborn?" the girl teases, smirking.

"No! When you declared..._your love _to me...was that?"

"God, Rach. Must you make it sound so dramatic?"

A whimper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just..."

Rachel stares at Quinn, her eyes shining with something the blonde just couldn't put her finger on.

"Rachel, I have never even _felt_ love until that night with you at the karaoke place."

The blonde could swear that those were tears forming at the corners of Rachel's eyes.

"I did very much enjoy your rendition of that Police song."

"I know, you told me that it was 'nearly perfect'." The two laugh in unison, Quinn turning over to spoon the smaller girl.

She feels Rachel shudder and tense beneath her.

"Is this okay?" she asks cautiously, playing with Rachel's hair with her free hand.

"Y-Yes," the young diva responds, hoping that the star light wasn't revealing her very pink face.

And the two stayed in that position for the next possible hour. At least, that's what it felt like. Quinn found Rachel's hair to be incredibly enticing and Rachel didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. She felt like she fit so perfectly into Quinn's arms that if they were to seperate, she'd feel some sort of emptiness or loss.

"Hey Quinn," the brunette mutters, breaking their long silence, "Can you sing for me again?"

The blonde giggles at this request, the shaking of her body causing Rachel to giggle in return.

And with a breath, Quinn begins her serenade and Rachel simply closes her eyes. She doesn't want to take up too much time with the song, seeing that it was getting late so she decides to start with the second verse.

_"Maybe I know somewhere __deep in my soul __that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways __to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this __keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I sworn to myself __that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning __when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception," _she repeats this line over and over again and it causes goosebumps to form on Rachel's skin. The tears from earlier finally emerge from her eyes and she just feels so overwhelmed with happiness. Was this really happening?

"_And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_," and with that, Quinn sits herself up and brings Rachel along with her.

"It's getting late," the blonde mutters, screaming at herself internally for not allowing the two to fall asleep together on the grass. She notices the tears in the brunette's eyes and almost asks about them, but soon she realizes that they were tears of joy. In that moment she's completely satisfied, but at the same time she wants to hug the girl and never let go and fall back into their earlier routine. But good things must always come to an end.

"You're right. My dads are probably really worried at the moment," Rachel replies, not looking at Quinn, knowing that her face was pouting and red.

Quinn doesn't say much afterwards, but plants a very soft and tender kiss on the smaller girl's lips before whispering a goodnight.

_**A/N: Hey guys! My first week of school was pretty great. Though I must tell you now that I'm banned from the computer unless it's the weekend, which includes friday. So expect an update once a week from now on. Please review, and hang in there!**_


	21. THURSDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Thursday II

**_A/N: Sorry that this is a week late! Last week was pretty intense and so was this one, plus I got sick. Anyway, this chapter will be pretty Finchel related, but in a completely platonic way. At least, for Rachel. I feel like some fics don't really iron out the whole Finn thing properly sometimes. I want them to be...proper, you know? And then there's some San/Britt/Quinn shenanigans. Oh and sorry for the change in Finn's texting from the last time. I decided to make it a bit more...realistic.  
_**  
**_Also! Guess who's turning 17 in a few weeks? _****_AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW SEASON YET?  
_**  
xxxx

It's 1PM and Rachel is sitting at her kitchen table, happily eating a bowl of chopped strawberries she had prepared only a few minutes before. Her dads were out grocery shopping and she had just returned from a ballet class.  
The whole day so far passed by like a blur, the only thing encompassing the girl's mind being the singing voice of one, Quinn Fabray.

She wasn't too familiar with the song but when the blonde sang it to her, all she could do was listen carefully, not only for accuracy but for the lyrics.

Simply remembering the lyrics gave her goosebumps. Why was Quinn so good at this whole romancing thing? Rachel always felt that Finn was rather clumsy in most of his lovey dovey attempts, but she loved them in the end because his heart was in the right place and he tried. But oh, did it work so much better when one was an expert at this. Rachel didn't even have to think things over, she just...knew that everything Quinn did was real and it felt real and it really did happen.

But what now?

Everything was perfect. She was ready, Quinn was obviously ready...what does she do now? Does she run into the arms on her beloved blonde lady and ask her out? Or does she wait for her to ask her out?

Her insecurities fill her stomach once more upon these thoughts. She still didn't get her answer as to why Quinn liked her, or well, loved her. But she didn't really need to hear those answers because she just knew that Quinn wasn't lying and that what she felt was exactly what she felt whenever the girl kissed her.

They had magic. They had chemistry. They had everything except for _each other_.

And that's when Rachel's phone buzzes.

**wanna go to the park with me? -Finn**

The young Diva is a little hesistant upon this request and actually a little surprised to hear from him after such a long period of time.

**Is this a completely platonic invitation? -Rachel**

**...if you're asking if i'm asking u on a date then no, i'm not. -Finn**

**Okay, I will be there in a few minutes. Where exactly are you? -Rachel**

**on a bench near the playground. see u soon! -Finn**

Rachel feels like sighing and rolling her eyes, but it had been a while since she heard from the boy and truly...she misses him. As much as she expects him to bombard her with silly attempts to regain her previous affections, she doesn't mind if she gets to see him and enjoy his company.

Maybe now they can get real closure and she can truly make her point in regards to why she isn't interested in him anymore.

Maybe now she can tell him that she's in love with Quinn Fabray.

That is, if the girl can even say that out loud and not just repeatedly in her diary or her secret blog.

xxxx

It's 1:30PM and Rachel is at the park sporting a simple red skirt and a shirt with a cute giraffe on it. It's quite casual and appropriate for playing around at the park. At least, that's what she assumed that Finn wanted to do.

And there he was, awkward, tall and adorable in his own way. There he was, giving her that half smile of his, staring at her with those dark eyes that lingers with want and typically enough giving her the one over.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel greets with a smile. This isn't the time for awkwardness, no. She must prove that they are only meant to be friends and nothing more.

"Hey Rach!" he replies, happily and removing himself from his previous place. The tall boy lurches forward and grabs the smaller girl in a quick hug before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So I assume we are...?"

He grabs her hand and not in the way that he used to. In the next instant, without a word between the both of them, Rachel and Finn turn into 7 year olds again, fooling around the playground.

xxxx

And off the side, hidden in the trees are three sexy ladies. One with binoculars, one with an ice cream cone and the other filing her nails.

"Quinn, is this really necessary? I thought you said that Rachel was like, totally smitten with you," Santana says, staring at her nails intently as she fixes them.

The more intelligent blonde is watching the two brunettes acting like children at the playground. She makes growling noises every once in a while when Finn touches something of Rachel's by accident or totally on purpose.

Yes, Quinn does have a strange network everywhere in Lima. After all, she is Quinn Fabray. That day with Matt, Puck and Mike she had some other cameras set up in places. But she would never tell the guys...it was much more fun scaring them like this.

"She is, San, but Finn won't give up!"

"Don't worry, Q. You're so much hotter than Finn."

"Thanks, Britt but that isn't the problem! Finn and Rach have history and the only history that I have with Rachel involves cold drinks and pornographic pictures!"

"Don't you trust her?" Brittany asks, handing her cone over to Santana for a taste.

"Of course I do...but- I need to do this."

"But why are we here?"

"For oral support," Brittany chimes in right away.

"Moral, baby."

"Oh, right."

xxxx

Finn had planned this for a while, explaining his absense from Rachel's life for that period of time. He figures that Rachel never really had the chance to play at a playground with a friend before and that she would very much enjoy doing so. And here they are, going down slides that the frankenteen barely fit on and finding children that were actually taller than Rachel; playing around. Finn is satisfied with the way the brunette was acting. She didn't ask questions, surprisingly and she was really enjoying herself.

The Berry wonders what Finn's ulterior motives are, but she decides that she's been cruel to him for a long time now. Perhaps this was his apology for continuing to make a move on her when she clearly wasn't interested? Or perhaps a way of apologizing for not being the best boyfriend?

But all in all she doesn't care. Her fingers and hands reeked of the smell of metal and there was sand in her hair and gripping onto the fabric of her shirt. Monkey bars. Tetherball. Slides. Rope fences. Small wooden bridges. Captain of a false pirate ship. And maybe even an innocent game of tag with some of the children she's performed for as well.

If anyone were to see the two from afar, they can easily say that they were probably brother and sister who were far too old for a playground.

And so this play time spans until 5:30PM and the two are exhausted. Finn was surprisingly prepared with water and some watermelon for the two to share. The two don't really exchange many words with each other, but Rachel's waiting for Finn's move and Finn's waiting for a good moment to...do what he wanted.

Meanwhile, up in a different tree, there sat the same three. This time, Brittany and Santana are tangled up in each other and Brittany's telling Santana about the dream she had last night while Quinn is till watching the ex-power couple. She has the confidence and she knows that in the end, Rachel will choose her. But something just doesn't feel right if she were to just let Finn Hudson have his go at Rachel without doing some sort of spy work...and everyone else was busy.

"Finn, I had fun today. So I must say, thank you very much."

When Rachel's voice rang, Quinn shut up the other two and ignored Santana's middle finger. The two shut up anyway and listened intently to the intelligent blonde's breathing and the pair of brunettes below them.

"You're welcome, Rach. I had a lot of fun too," his smile turns into a charming one and both Quinn and Rachel recognize it right away. Santana has to put her mouth over Quinn's to stop her from attacking the tall boy right then and there.

"I do hope that this clears up the fact that we are, in fact only friends."

And Quinn manages to calm down from that sentence, allowing Santana to roll her eyes and Brittany to sigh in relief.

"But you had fun today, right? Doesn't that just saw how much of a good boyfriend I can be?"

The three in the tree watch Rachel carefully as an array of emotions dance through her eyes and as Finn watches her, hope absorbed in his face.

"It proves how excellent of a friend you are, Finn. I'm sorry to have to repeat this over and over again but-" she pauses to place a hand on his, "I no longer reciprocate the feelings that you apparently still have for me."

And here Finn laughs a little, "Apparently? Rach, I love you. It's real, it's true and I'm not going to betray you like Jesse. I still don't understand why this won't work. Why can't we just try again? Why can't you just be in love with me like before?"

Santana nearly gags, Brittany is a little lost and Quinn feels like stranggling the boy. Does he think that he can get Rachel back like this? Was it going to work? Her hazel eyes begin to burn holes into the young diva as she awaits for an answer.

"It is not that simple, Finn. I never wish to lead anyone on."

"You were so into me before..."

"Finn, please do not give me that face. I cannot control the way my feelings work and you should know that."

"Why is this so complicated? I thought you really liked me, Rachel."

"I do like you, Finn. Just, not in the _romantic _sense."

"It can always come back, can't it?"

"Finn, please do stop being so stubborn."

"No! Rachel, _I love you, I love you, I love you!"_

"Repeating the same phrase over and over again does not make it any more true. And it isn't that I don't believe you, it's just that..."

And this is the part that makes Quinn's stomach twist and turn.

"What? Tell me Rach, what is it?"

"I..."

Quinn wants to hear it, she wants to hear what she thinks Rachel is going to say. Even if it isn't to her, she needs to hear those words so that she doesn't have to do this stupid spying thing ever again.

"I'm in love with someone else."

Brittany celebrates silently before Quinn gets a shoulder rub from both of her best friends. A success!

"Who? Who else can there be? No other guy gets you like I do, Rach. No other guy."

"And that is what you believe, Finn. And you are probably right if you dismiss my fathers as a part of that list of people who understand me."

She takes a sip of water before continuing, her voice firm and clear, trying to show Finn that she was completely serious.

"So?" the boy continues a little impatiently.

"The thing is, this person who I am in love with is not of the male gender."

"...A **chick**?"

"I am afraid so," well, not really.

"But...I don't get it. You're straight, aren't you? You went out with me, then Puck then Jesse, then me again...And who is it? I don't get it!"

Quinn doesn't feel any guilt for her snickering in the trees.

"It's Quinn."

And that the three didn't expect. Did Rachel seriously just say exactly who it is?

"_Quinn_?" the tall boy's face makes a messed up face before going through a variety of confused facial expressions. Though not as confused as Rachel expected, which isn't too bad in reality.

"Yes, and that is why I cannot go out with you or try again, Finn. I-" her eyes are darting away at some moment but she mostly tries to keep her gaze on the tall boy.

"But why _her_? Rach, she's made your life a _living hell_! Don't you remember? It hasn't really been that long you know!" The young Diva almost cringes at the intention and frowns at the reasonable and expected accusations. It's nothing new.

Quinn's facial expression is hard to read now and Santana and Brittany exchange looks. Rachel manages a smile though, a small but shy smile that just reminds both Finn and Quinn why they loved the tiny girl so much.

"I realize that, and I forgive her."

Finn's face falls at this.

"_But-"_

"Stop for a moment, Finn. I know it's complicated and honestly I don't know what to do or how to approach the issue now but at least I have it figured out."

And it happens again. Rachel gets up, kisses the boy on the forehead awkwardly on her tippy toes, swift and sweet before turning to leave.

"I truly hope that you understand what I feel and what I'm doing, Finn. And I want to believe in your words about your love for me. I'm afraid though that as ideal of a dreamer I am, we've already had our downs and honestly I cannot think of another to go at it again and endanger both my own and your heart."

And he stares, not entirely sure what to say right now. Maybe it was time for him to stop and let go. It was clear that Rachel wanted someone else and it was...to his dismay _a girl_. If he truly loves her, if he really is her friend then he should support her, right?

But that doesn't stop the aching in his heart.

xxxx

_**A/N: Hey guys! If the both of us are lucky, I can get in one more chapter tomorrow! Please do review!  
**_  
_**Next time: The whole Glee club gathers to discuss Rachel and Quinn. Turns out Finn already had a heads up about the two before Rachel confirmed it. And what's this? Gambling?**_


	22. FRIDAY II

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Friday II

_**A/N: Yeah, I missed this story too guys! Let's see, we have about 6 chapters left I think...And I already thought about another Faberry story...Which is horrible considering how many other fics I need to work on. Anyway, focusing on this one, enjoy!**_

xxxxx

Rachel Berry is filling up water balloons to the songs of old Britney Spear hits. She's sporting, oddly enough, a school girl's outfit while prancing around as well. The girl only did this when she was alone obviously. Role playing was a hobby of hers after all.

But then Mercedes and Kurt walk into the backyard, having been let in by Rachel's parents. They stand on the back porch, eyebrows rising in unison. This wasn't really happening right? This was a dream, right? Kurt rubs his eyes in an attempt at getting rid of the image but it does nothing. Mercedes ends up laughing.

This catches Rachel's attention, causing her to drop the current balloon she was filling.

"Kurt and Mercedes! W-W-What a pleasant surprise!" Kurt smirks at hearing Rachel shaken up. This proves that something was on her mind...Or maybe she was just embarrassed about being caught in that Britney Spears outfit from Baby One More Time.

"Hey hot mama, are these for tomorrow?" the other Diva asks, squishing a balloon in her hands.

"Yes, actually. I just sent an email saying to bring extra clothing," Rachel responds, grabbing the balloon from out of her hands, "If you are not careful it will explode on its own."

And those words were all that the two needed to hear in order to back away.

"I guess I won't bother fixing my hair tomorrow," Kurt mutters with distaste. He can't even remember ever being in a water fight, let alone a water balloon fight.

"Anyway, why are you two here? I already informed you that I will be wearing the outfit Kurt picked out for me about two weeks ago and I already mentioned that I would be busy today."

"Oh, we know Rachel. We just have something else to ask about," Mercedes asks, her and Kurt a good metre or two away from the jewish girl now.

"Please do inquire quickly then leave; I don't mean to be rude or anything but I was in the...middle of something and I truly work better alone."

Kurt and Mercedes roll their eyes before asking in unison, "What is up between you and Quinn?"

Surprisingly enough it only took one loud scream for Rachel's fathers to come in and escort the other two out of the Berry household, hoping that their hearing was still in check.

xxxxx

**Holla everyone! My dad said it was okay for ya'll to come over in a few minutes. Only for an hour though but that should be sufficient. -Artie**

**I dnt get y we're doin this, arent we all c-ing each othr tmrw neway? -Mike**

**Dude, dnt u like $$$? -Matt**

**We're doing that bet we discussed at the last party. Though I'm not the gambling type, Artie convinced me that this'll be fun. -Tina**

**You said it girl! Those two girls were the centre of this summer's hottest gossip. And that Rachel won't tell us anything. -Mercedes**

**Britt and I will be late. -Santana**

**W/e, there's no point in doin this. It's obvs that Quinn is gonna be the one making the first move. -Puck**

**do I really have to go? -Finn**

**Be a good sport, Finn. This is all for fun, even if it might be at the expense of your pain. Think of this as a means of helping you move on. -Kurt**

**this is so uncool. -Finn**

**Fine, then don't bet and stop whining. -Santana**

**ye, stop being a baby. -Brittany**

**Yeah -Everyone else**

**You know what, I'm coming today. I'll make a bet. Just...don't rub this in my face until I completely accept this, K? -Finn**

**Sounds good, Finn. I'll hit ya'll later! -Artie**

...

**Tina, can you tell your boy to stop that? -Mercedes**

**I'll try. -Tina**

xxxxx

And the whole Glee club except for Quinn and Rachel are sitting around in Artie's living room, wallets/purses/piggy banks in hand. Each and every one of them had witness this relationship unfold before them. And each of them had different feelings in regards to such a relationship. Some were annoyed, some were intrigued, some found it amusing and others arousing. And then there was Finn who was just...confused but trying to process.

"So, I used a white board and split it into two. One side is team Rachel and the other is team Quinn," Artie claims, holding up his white board for everyone to see. Tina is holding the marker, ready to record names.

"Artie and I are on team Rachel," the asian announces, writing their names in red on Rachel's side.

"Britt and I are on Q's team obviously," Santana says bored, keeping an arm around Brittany's waist while she counts the money in her piggy bank. "Rachel doesn't have the balls to ask Quinn out."

"Well, she told me that she loved Quinn," Finn mumbles half heartedly, as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Mercedes and I are on Rachel's team as well. She's obviously head over heels for Quinn, it's only a matter of time before she starts serenading her or something like that," Kurt says with confidence, a push he got from Finn's words.

"She wouldn't talk to us about it though, she must be damn serious about Quinn," Mercedes adds on, giving Kurt a high five.

"Well, like I mentioned before I'm on my baby mama's team. Quinn's been nuts about Berry for too long," Puck calls out, slumping comfortably into the couch.

"Quinn's scary," Mike says outloud, remembering how he got caught in the whole him, Puck and Matt spending time with Rachel at the park thing, "So I'm on her team."

"Me too," Matt adds afterwards, giving his best friend props.

And this is where the group turns to Finn for his answer. He doesn't look as upset as they thought he would and they're surprised that he wasn't whining. Maybe the boy finally got the message?

"I think Rachel's serious," he says this as if it was the revelation of a lifetime, "I still don't trust Quinn but I know Rachel has to be telling the truth." Of course, she did dump him after all. She must know what she wants.

"Okay so, on team Rachel is me, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Finn?" Artie repeats, reading off the white board.

"And team Quinn is Puck, Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike," Tina says this time, smiling.

"How much are we putting into the pot anyway?" Mike asks, opening his wallet to see how much he had available.

"I say 10 dollars each, and the winning team gets to split up the pot," Puck answers, throwing a 10 dollar bill onto the coffee table. This starts a trend as the money falls softly onto the wooden surface. It's not that easy for Brittany though as she manages to pull out 10 one dollar bills from her piggy bank with the aide of Santana.

"So are there any rules?" Tina asks, "Like, are we allowed to push them into asking the other out?"

The ten Glee clubbers look at each other.

"Of course!" Matt yells out, "It makes things more fun and more interesting!"

"Guys, are you sure it's okay to be med-meddling with- that's the right word right?" they nod, "meddling with their relationship?" Finn asks.

"We're already betting on them, does it really matter anymore?"

The group nods in unison and Finn sighs, defeated. Might as well go along with it now.

"Sweet, I'll see you all tomorrow. I can't wait to rub it in your faces when my team wins!"

"It's not your team, Puckerman, it's Quinn's."

"What game are we playing?"

"We're not playing any games, baby."

"But you said team!"

And that's how they ended up playing Duck Duck Goose for the rest of that hour.

xxxxx

_**A/N: Short chapter, but next week starts the games all over again! I hope that you enjoyed it.**_


	23. Water Balloon Fight: Berry Style! PART 1

**Your Turn**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND THEIR CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

Water Balloon Fight: Berry Style! PART 1

_**A/N: Wow guys, Glee...Glee is made of all kinds of crazy. Sorry this is soooo late!**_

xxxxxx

Because of the activites planned for the day, Rachel decides to make the party start at approximately 3 PM.

It is currently 2:30PM and she is dressed in camouflage capris and a black shirt with a raccoon print in white. It wasn't her outfit for the party, but it was her outfit for her first event. For the first event, they would be using the park. Obviously there were others in the park, children and their parents, innocently in the way.

Rachel had talked with the whole community beforehand, apologizing if someone got hit by accident and warning the children to not touch the water filled balloons. She would have made it so that no one would enter the park for the next two hours, but she felt that the extra people were excellent obstacles.

The girl had hid balloons in trees, under trees, under the playground and randomly all over the park. In fact, she and her fathers, along with several children had been planting the balloons since 1PM.

Yes, a lot of thought had been put into this event.

It was now 2:45PM and Rachel is very content with the whole design. She decides to take this extra time to go on the swings with some of the children.

xxxxx

Tina and Artie are the first to arrive. They weren't carrying much, seeing that Rachel advised them to drop off their bags at her house first. The asian was dressed in a black tanktop and very loose fitting black track pants along with black armbands. And yes, she was wearing a ski mask.

"Tina, may I inquire why you are dressed as a burglar?" Rachel asks, wondering why in the world anyone would dress up that snuggly on such a hot day.

"I'm not a burglar, I'm a ninja. There's a huge difference," she rolls her eyes and looks to Artie for his approving nod.

The boy was dressed in a complete camouflage suit, hoping that it would compensate for his wheelchair. He also marked with ink, a stripe underneath each eye.

"You both seem to have planned this out thoroughly," Rachel sort of compliments, keeping inside her comment regarding how easy they are as targets.

Next to arrive are Mercedes and Kurt. They're both wearing hair nets and matching grey sweater and ripped jeans.

"We're ready for anything, girl," the curvaceous Diva claims.

"You two look like cafeteria ladies," Artie comments nonchalantely.

"And you two look like you just escaped from boarding school," Kurt flings back, crossing his arms.

"All of you look like freaks."

"Hey Rachel!"

Leave it to Santana and Brittany to go simple with tank tops and short jeans shorts. Santana's tank top was red and Brittany's was green.

Rachel decides not to make any more comments as she ticks off the names of the New Directions kids as they arrive in pairs.

Next were Puck and Finn who were strategizing from afar. This strategizing involved running as fast as you can and catch all the slow pokes first. Puck was wearing a white muscle shirt with khakis and Finn was wearing a camouflage shirt and black shorts. The former hoped that he could show off his muscles to the surrounding hot moms and for that bonus of getting soaked at his chest so he could have the excuse of removing his shirt. One would wonder why he didn't just come without a shirt.

Which was a decision he soon came to realize he missed when Mike and Matt arrive shirtless wearing matching dark green shorts. They didn't do it to show off or anything, they just don't want to ruin any of their shirts by accident.

Not that anyone minded, really. All the girls and Kurt were admiring the sculpted abs, especially since the two boys were chasing after each other as a warm up. Even Rachel was staring, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes. You're better than that, she thinks to herself before nodding in agreement.

But that's when Quinn arrives. Yeahup, leave it to the ex HBIC to make a grand entrance that left every single person in New Directions staring, especially Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry.

The blonde has her hair down, not fixed or anything seeing that it would be pointless since they were going to get wet anyway. In addition she was wearing a black bikini top underneath a very thin white top that proved to be nothing but a troublesome article of clothing. And her shorts, were they even real? She wore matching black short shorts that emphasized both her legs and her very very fine bottom.

"Quinn," Rachel decides to say after wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth, "Don't you think that is a little too revealing? There are children here..."

"We're getting wet, Rachel. It only makes sense to wear exactly what I'm wearing. Besides, Mike and Matt are shirtless. Be happy that I didn't come shirtless."

Oh but she fantasizes about it.

Rachel decides to leave the group of Glee kids to regain her composure and remember exactly what it was that she planned that day. Damn Fabray, always distracting her.

xxxxx

15 minutes later, the group stands before Rachel as she stands on top of a picnic table for some height. She is now fashioning a whistle and holding a whole bunch of towels. The brunette drops the towels on the table and places her hands on her hips, leaning forward before yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Rachel, why is there a giant golden star painted on the table?" Artie asks, the star sort of reminding him on converse. He also wonders where she got the golden paint. Then remember that this was Rachel Berry, he doesn't have to wonder anymore.

"Well Artie, you have asked a very important question," Rachel begins to answer, moving a bit to show off the star properly, "This is the home base where everyone who is out shall stay. Here I shall leave towels and refreshments while you wait for the others to finish soaking each other with water balloons. Also, do note that the playground is fairly close. I must warn you, if you plan on playing on the swings or the slide, do bring a towel with you to show your fellow Glee clubbers that you are out. Otherwise, please remain in this area."

The group just nods and wonders how Rachel can say that all in one breath. And some wonder how in the world they actually understood what she was saying.

"Are you going to be hanging around here the whole time, Rach?" Finn asks, wondering if Rachel is going to be bored all by her lonesome. He would offer as well to keep her company, then he remembers that Quinn was there and would probably do something to him if he even tried something.

"No, Finn. Actually, I will be moving around as a referree."

"A referree? It's just a silly water balloon fight, Rachel. I doubt we need rules or whatever," Kurt responds, crossing his arms. He really hopes that it's just a water balloon fight and that he doesn't have to fear for his youthful life.

But Rachel shakes her head at this, "Oh, this is more than a simple water balloon fight, Kurt. This is a very _Special Berry Edition Water Balloon Fight_."

"Sounds lame," Santana retorts before being shushed up by both Brittany and Quinn.

"It's actually quite complicated, Santana. Please everyone, do listen carefully."

Rachel then jumps off the table to grab water balloons that were hidden behind the tree. She pulls them out to reveal the colours, yellow, blue and red.

"Oh my God! What is that powder inside the water?"

"It's glitter! My dads suggested it to add some special effects!" And Rachel really liked the idea and the excuse to use some of her glitter. She also added in some star shaped sequins as another personal touch.

"Your dads are so gay," Kurt comments, ignoring the looks he gets as a response.

"Anyway, I will seperate you all into two teams, boys against girls," this started a reaction from the group as they quickly seperated into their groups. "Oh, I'm sorry Kurt but I put you down on the boys team."

"It's okay Rachel, I guess I don't mind. This was I don't get assaulted by their excitement," Kurt says calmly before crossing over to the boys' team.

"Put him down? Are you keeping track of everything that's going to happen, Rachel?" Tina asks after Kurt finishes speaking. It was starting to sound more like a competition than a game.

But of course, to Rachel all games were competitions.

"Of course, Tina! Now if you would all let me finish, then you would all come to understand," she scans them all for a reaction and no one says anything, "Alright, well you will all have 3 minutes to run off and hide somewhere in this park. Whether you choose to go somewhere on your own or in a group is all up to you, there are no rules against teaming up against the enemy. Now, when you hear my whistle, it means that it is okay to start hunting down the opposing team - "

"Wow, I'm starting to really like the sound of this, Rachel. The girls are _so_ going down." Puck comments, getting a high five from both Mike and Matt.

"Shut up Puckerman, I'll have you crying for your mommy in no time," Santana challenges the other boy, giving her one of her usual smirks.

"Noah! Santana! Please, do let me finish. Anyway, you are out the second you are hit by a water balloon 5 times. I repeat, _5 times._ Any area of the body is completely valid since the impact does not really hurt at all. Also, do take note that you cannot hit the same person twice in a row."

"How the hell are you going to keep up with us then, Berry?" Santana asks, raising an eye brow at the petite girl.

"Oh I have my ways," Rachel replies simply, pointing to a group of small children wearing the exact same outfit as Rachel playing at the swings.

"That's kinda creepy," Mike says, glancing back at the kids then to Rachel then back at the kids again.

"_Oh God._ I can't believe you're forcing the kids to help you out, Rach," Quinn mutters, smiling and shaking her head.

"I am not forcing them to assist me, Quinn. They were merely very interested in what I was doing and even admired my outfit enough to wear the same thing."

"Rachel, do you honestly think for a second that we would believe that anyone would want to wear the same thing as you? No offense," Santana comments, as politely as she could which ignoring Quinn's obvious glare.

"Okay fine, I made up that last part. I forced them all to match with me since it was a suitable uniform. But may I truthfully add that they did not mind at all?"

"Are there any other rules?" Matt asks, getting a little bit more antsy now about the game.

"Yes! You must designate one person on your group to be the _Protector_!"

"_The Protector_?" the entire group spits out in unison.

And that's when Rachel pulls out her two ferrets from their cage. Everyone jumps at this, not having noticed the cage earlier.

"**Rats**!" Quinn screams at the same time as Mercedes.

"Actually, they're ferrets," Artie comments, staring at them in fascination. He always wanted a pet.

"They're rodents too so it's the same thing," Quinn retorts, her face of disgust not going away.

The two ferrets were very calm in Rachel's hand, both wearing a ribbon on their neck. One was blue and the other was red.

"Quinn! Ferrets are _not_ rodents! Not that I have anything against rodents, but it would do well for you to know the difference," Rachel snuggles her face into the ferrets showing her fondness for them. The blonde does her best to not react too much to this, remembering that it would be best not to offend her hopefully future girlfriend any further.

"So we have to keep those _things_ dry?" Santana asks, holding back Brittany before the girl launches herself at the cute fuzzballs.

"Precisely," Rachel answers, ignoring the label and nodding furiously, "They're very well trained so you do not have to worry about them escaping or leaving their excrements on you."

"Excrements?" Finn asks, confused.

"She means that they won't take a dump on you or pee," Puck answers, still staring at the creatures.

"How do we decide who gets to hold them?" Tina asks, "'Cause I kind of want to hold it."

"You can do it," the rest of the girls except for Brittany answers. Santana manages to convince Brittany to not let those things near her at all.

"And I'll do it since I have a pet hamster at home," Matt offers, the two teenagers approaching Rachel to grab the creatures.

"She's adorable!" Matt nearly squeals. He coughs afterwards, hoping that no one caught that. But when all the boys including Kurt raise their eyebrow at him, he grumbles in embarrassment.

"That's a he, and his name is Valerie Bertillini. The other is female and her name is Mrs. Snuggleton." The names were in fact very odd and awfully long but Rachel didn't mind.

"Wait, it's a he and his name is Valerie?"

"That name sounds familiar."

"Why is he wearing a ribbon?"

"If one is named Mrs. Snuggleton does that mean they're married?"

"Can ferrets get married?"

"Ew! Matt get that thing away from me!"

"_Listen!_ All of you! Could we just begin the game already? I do not want to go off schedule and it is already 3:30PM!" She says this while staring at her watch impatiently. Rachel doesn't like being off track after all.

The whole group nods at Rachel as she grabs a bag and lifts it over her shoulders. It was small and beddazzled like no one's business. Everyone does their best to hide in their comments.

"Alright, so on the count of 5, please do hide yourselves well. The game will last for about 2 hours and the team with the most amount of points wins. Your team gains one point with each successful hit."

"And what happens if we hit someone else?" Finn decides to add in a final question.

"You lose a point."

"WHAT?" several of the Glee kids shout out loud. They all know that they're bound to hit _someone_ else by accident.

"But-"

"What if we land one on you, Rach?" Quinn asks with a very mischievious smile.

"You're out," Rachel responds simply, trying her best to ignore Quinn's attempts at flirting. Priorities!

"Anyway, in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, _BEGIN_!"

And the kids make a run for it, Rachel glancing every once in a while at her stop watch to count down before she has to blow her whistle.

But the second she looks up, something very cold and wet comes into contact with her chest.

_"QUINN!"_

xxxxx

_**A/N: Okay so this is taking way longer than I thought. And so, splitting it into two chapters!**_


End file.
